


Thunderous Trials

by LFFLCollective



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFFLCollective/pseuds/LFFLCollective
Summary: Toby is missing. Sarah calls upon The Goblin King, thinking it's her old nemesis, but turns out, it's something beyond anything any of them ever expected. A dash of Norse Mythology included.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been three days.

Three Hellish days of calling every friend in Toby's social circle...every classmate, parent, teacher, and friend going back as far as kindergarten. At the 72 hour mark, Karen and Daddy had been at the police station filing the missing person report - when the first officer suggested Toby had merely run away, Sarah feared she'd have to bail her father out, as Robert Williams shouted down the idiotic officer.

Apparently, having a mild-mannered local lawyer lose it was enough to get people moving. The rest of the day had been a blur of police interviews, search parties, and combing the woods around the neighborhood.

Coming in from another two-hour stint searching, Sarah tugged her damp beanie from her head and hung her wet coat in the closet. The house was filled with people, some pouring over maps, others bringing around trays. Moving into the kitchen, she passed Mrs. Collins from next door, "Here dear... your gran is upstairs with Karen. Poor woman. Doc had to sedate her for a bit. Take this cup of tea up to her, will you...then come down for some soup. You look done in, sweetheart."

"No, I..." Sarah started to protest, only to be cut off as the old neighbor pushed a steaming mug into her hand.

"Off you go, darling...Karen needs this."

Sighing Sarah, trudged up the stairs. As she passed the open door to her room, she glanced in, the twilight casting eerie shadows across her vanity, making the mirror surface seem to flex and ripple.

_Jareth._

The name percolated up from the recesses of Sarah's mind and through her body like a shock. She felt anger rise up, and was nauseated it was so strong. "Damn it Goblin King get your ass here now!"

There was a pause in the air and the mirror shimmered, as she watched his form took shape. "You could have asked nicely, Precious."

She raged at him, accusing him of not only taking Toby but every other thing that plagued mankind. When she was done, he was blankly staring at her. "Sarah, whatever are you screaming about? Are saying your brother is...missing?"

"And you took him didn't you!" She pointed an accusing finger.

He shook his head."I could not if I wanted to Sarah, I'm sorry. It's forbidden."

Sarah's face fell. "I was so sure...oh God...where is my brother?"

Jareth frowned. "No, Precious...I do not have him. I assume your constabulary have been informed?" he asked, pulled a glittering crystal from the air. "Show me Tobias," he ordered. The grey mist in the crystal merely swirled, then turned black.

"Can you see him?" Sarah asked, pushing aside her fears as she tried to peer into the darkened crystal.

"No...the boy is hidden from me," Jareth muttered, a sense of dread flooding him. Both Williams children had been marked when they entered his kingdom. While he had been unable to come to Sarah until she called him by name, he had always been able to keep watch over them...until now.

Jareth's tone of voice dropped into a low, steady register. One that, over the past couple of days, Sarah had learned meant 'Keep very calm and think very efficiently, every second counts.'

"This is indeed very serious, Sarah. Tell me, have you seen or heard anything...our brand of out of the ordinary lately?"

"Well-" Sarah thought for a moment. A picture suddenly formed in her head and her mouth dropped open. "The ravens... Jareth! There's been a flock of ravens almost everywhere I've gone for weeks. Maybe they were following Toby too?"

A low growl rolled out of Jareth's chest. "Odin."

"Odin...as in...God of Lightning and Thunder...THAT Odin?" Sarah gasped, her eyes wide at the look of anger that flashed in Jareth's eyes.

Jareth let out an impatient snarl. "Well, it's hardly a popular boy's name in your realm. Yes, the God - and, I'm ashamed to say, an old friend of mine as well."

What does he want with us?" Sarah sat heavily in front of her vanity, the mug of tea she was supposed to bring to Karen forgotten in her hand.

"Odin has a rather nasty habit of... adopting... children to raise as his own brood. However, usually without permission. In his mind he sees the children as having potential that their parents don't see; and it's his duty as a caretaker of knowledge to bring about their full potential. It's been the source of many heated debates between us."

Sarah folded her arms. The concept of the Goblin King, stealer of babies, twisted host of the Underground, delving into ethics with the Norse God didn't sit well with her. Still, finding Toby was more important than anything else in that moment. "So what happens if he decides to 'adopt' one against their will?"

"They become his," Jareth replied matter-of-factly. "I know of no one who has ever gone against his wishes and survived it. If Toby chose to fight him on it, I suppose Odin might put him through the 'Rigors' so he could earn his freedom to return to his mortal life, but most wouldn't attempt it."

"Yeah, well Odin hasn't met Toby. There's no way he'd take this lying down." -Even if it killed him.- The words sprung forth in her mind before she had any chance of stopping them, but she dared not say them aloud. It felt too much like a curse. Her blood turned icy at the thought of her little brother facing his own dangers untold. "These ... 'Rigors' ...? What would he have to do to beat a God, and how can I help him?"

Jareth pursed his lips, his eyes washing over the young woman she had become. She was lithe and light on her feet, that much he knew. And she was fast, he'd watched her win several cross-country competitions through high school. She just might have a chance. "Well, while Odin will not relinquish Toby easily, we may be able to bargain with him..."

Sarah frowned, "We?"

"Yes, he has taken a child marked by my kingdom. If I assist you my, claim, on his custody gives us the right to challenge and assist during the required trials."

"Wai...marked by your kingdom?" Sarah demanded, her green eyes narrowing on him. "What did you  _do_ , Goblin King?!"

Jareth raised his hands in surrender. "Nothing untoward, I can assure you. As you completed the Labyrinth, you come under my Kingdom's jurisdiction and protection. A protection that cannot be disregarded without grave consequences, at least in Fae society. But Odin is not Fae. He may see himself as above such notions."

Sarah's shoulders slumped, even as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. He recognized the determined tightness of her jaw. "So... can you do anything to help? And if so... what is it going to cost me?

Jareth frowned. "I can help you...and while I appreciate the offer, one I would ordinarily be only too happy to accept...this I will do without expectation of repayment. Odin has attempted to purloin those who are under the protection of my house, that I cannot abide."

"Seriously? You're not going to ask anything of me? No tricks, or cleverly worded schemes?"

The left corner of Jareth's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Well, if you really insist on being indebted to me, I suppose I can't say no. We can always enjoy a pleasant discussion of what you might consider my services to be worth later on, once your brother is safe."

Sarah began to desperately backpedal. "Nonono I don't insist, I am merely...surprised."

"Too late...I accepted your offer," he smiled. "But no fear, what I have mind would hardly be objectionable..."

Sarah glared at him. "Fine. Now, how do we go about getting to Toby?"

Jareth smiled, a little too gleefully for Sarah, who moved from a glare to an outright glower. "As always, my Sarah, you must say your right words."

Sarah held up her finger in a 'wait just a moment' fashion before setting the tea down and running out of the room.

After about 10 minutes she returned wearing sturdy climbing shoes, durable clothes in layers, and a backpack she was shoving bottled water into.

"I'm going to be more prepared this time." She pointedly stated at him. Then she took a big breath and said. "I wish the Goblin King would take me to save my brother from Odin's grasp right now."

In a flash, Jareth nodded in agreement and produced a crystal. "Hold on tight Precious." He grinned, wrapping his cloak around her.

Sarah shivered slightly at the thought of what she was about to do. But if Odin had Toby, her only choice was to trust that Jareth would help her as promised. The scent of him surrounded her as she slipped her arms around him, spicy and rich. It seemed to seep into every pore. His chest and back felt firm beneath the light leather of his waistcoat and the thin layer of his silk shirt, yet she found the feel of him oddly comforting - something solid in the face of something so ephemeral. Feeling the ground beneath her fade away, she squeaked and tightened her grasp about him, his deep chuckle rumbling against her ear, teasing her, as it ran up and down her spine like a physical touch.

Before she could get lost in the dizzying sensation. Her feet set down upon a hard, sheer surface. Looking around, she saw they stood upon a large plateau. Great thunder clouds rolled endlessly above them. On a crude throne made of stones was an old man with a long beard, a wide brimmed hat, and one eye that surveyed them with resigned amusement. It took her a moment to realize Jareth was still holding her.

"Well, Jareth, old friend. Who is this enchanting young lady?" The old man asked. Sarah quickly extracted herself from Jareth's embrace and stood straight, eyeing the seated man.

"Odin." Jareth acknowledged. "I hardly think an introduction is necessary. You've had your eye on Sarah for quite some time, haven't you?"

Odin smiled wryly and Jareth growled. "You know that they are under my protection."

"Yes...I've always wondered about that, Jareth? Just why did you feel the need to mark them in addition to what the Labyrinth put upon them purely due to Sarah's win?" Odin chuckled quietly, a hand lightly stroking his beard. Seeing the way Sarah's eyes darted angrily to Jareth, his laughter deepened. "Oh? She doesn't know that you added an additional claim upon them? I do apologize for letting that bird...fly the coop, as it were."

Sarah inwardly seethed but decided it would only further whatever Odin's agenda was to separate them this early in their efforts. She swallowed her questions for now and turned towards the old man.

"Where is my brother?" She all but growled, getting to the point.

Odin cocked an eyebrow in recognition. "Both wise AND direct. You would have made and excellent heir too. Alas you are well into the bloom of adulthood. Perhaps...as a new wife then." A wicked glimmer flickered across his face at the last.

Jareth felt his anger rush through his veins yet fought it down. "I think not, old man...and you know why." Odin gave a dismissive wave of his hand, although Jareth knew the steely glint in the elder God's eye was more than a trick of the light. If he was so inclined, he could crush Jareth and take Sarah without a word. Yet years of interaction told him that was not Odin's long game. "Yes yes...I am quite aware why I cannot touch her as wife...pity. She's ripe. But then ripe peaches were always your thing, not mine."

Sarah swallowed hard. She could tell that there were depths to this conversation that she did not understand and resolved to have a long talk with Jareth about them. Regardless, she had come for Toby and she refused to get sidetracked. "Where is Toby?" She asked again, her voice betraying her impatience.

A firm hand squeezed her shoulder, as Jareth's icy voice sounded. "We seek the boy. He is under my protection and marked of my kingdom. You know the old rules, old man. It is my right to challenge you for him." Jareth's words stopped Sarah cold, as she tried to hide her shock.

Odin blinked, a momentary look of surprise flashing in his eyes. "You would challenge me for the boy?" he asked. "You know what you would lose should you fail."

Jareth swallowed, grim determination and hatred flickering in his cold eyes, "I am quite aware of what I would lose. All claim to either of the Williams children..."

"And your throne," Odin finished.

Sarah turned to Jareth's shock written large on her face. "Jareth?"

He looked down at her, his expression remained grim but his eyes brightened for her. "Sarah, I will not let him take Toby. I cannot allow such a challenge to go unanswered." Jareth said nothing of his other reasons, reasons that had more to do with Sarah than with either the boy or his claim on both of them.

Sarah shook her head. "Jareth you can't risk that!"

"Too late, it is done," Odin intoned as he stood. "I accept the terms offered by the Goblin King. You are challenged to take your lady love and join the Rigors that Tobias has chosen to undertake to win his own freedom. Good luck Goblin King," he chuckled, waving his hands wide.

A flock of ravens rushed them, flapping and cawing wildly. Sarah screamed and turned, hiding her face against Jareth as they flew past. The flapping of wings was loud in her ears, and the oily caress of the birds' feathers against her cheek made her shudder. A low sound above her head finally drew her attention. When she raised her eyes, Jareth was staring down at her.

"As much as I'm beginning to appreciate this new, affectionate side of you, I believe it's time we got moving."

Blinking, Sarah leapt back from him as if scalded, her cheeks flushing hotly. She tugged irritably on the straps of her satchel and looked around, taking in their new surroundings.

The two of them were standing at the edge of a great chasm, blackened rock beneath their feet and a grim, inky sky overhead that seemed to glower down at them. A strong, cold wind whipped her hair against her cheeks. When Sarah peered out into the darkness that lay ahead, she could just about see another outcropping of jagged rocks in the distance, almost daring the pair of them to make their way across. Below them lay the bottom of the earth itself. Were one of them to fall into that great pit, they would scream for an eternity.

Sarah took a step toward the edge and Jareth grabbed her wrist. "Careful, Precious. Odin's challenges are nothing to take lightly. Whatever he has in store for us it will take both wisdom and insight to overcome."

Sarah looked around at him. He looked worried. She had never before seen such an expression on his face. "We need to talk," she informed him. She then looked around again with a sigh. "But I suppose that it is going to have to wait."

Staring with determination at the challenge ahead, she missed Jareth's expression of tender fear. A man on the brink of losing something he had just began to hope for.

"So where are we?" Sarah asked, adjusting the straps of her backpack so that they no longer dug into her shoulders so much.

Jareth sighed and put his fears aside. It would do no good to distract Sarah right now. Although this was sure to be a dangerous undertaking, Sarah was in far more danger than he was. He might lose his throne, but she could easily lose her life. "I believe we are facing the first of the challenges." Jareth tried to conjure a crystal, but nothing happened.

He tried again, and again, nothing happened. "Damn you, Odin," Jareth growled. It appeared that he might be in as much danger as Sarah was after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't suppose you have a knife on you?" Jareth asked her. Sarah frowned, but pulled a small pen knife from her pocket, laying it upon his palm. She flinched as he flipped it open and drug the blade across his finger. "Hmm...still immortal at least. That's something," he said, as a small seam of blue drops welled into the cut, fading within moments as the cut healed itself.

"Great, at least one of us is guaranteed to get through this alive. You know, now that I think about it, it's probably a good thing, though - you not having your full powers."

Jareth turned to frown at her. "How so?"

Sarah gave him a small smile. "Well, the less you help me, the less I owe you after all this is over." She squinted for a moment and then pointed to their right. "Do you see that tiny line, way over there? You think that's a bridge across?"

Jareth followed her line of sight."It may well be. And since we are presently surrounded by nothing else I believe it warrants investigation."

As Jareth and Sarah made their way towards what they hoped was a bridge, they were unaware of the raven floating high over their heads. Lounging on his throne, Odin watched then through the raven's eyes. "This is going to be the most fun I've had in a long time." He chuckled. "Perhaps Jareth will even forgive me, in time."

Shutting his eyes a moment, Odin whistled low before opening them once more, his good eye shifting to red as he watched the young boy through the eyes of another raven. Far below, Toby stood next to a river, muttering to himself as he walked back and forth, clearly trying to work out how to cross. The river stretched as far as Toby could see in both directions and was moving far too swiftly to cross. Along the shore was a boat with holes in it, various twigs, a pool of mud and some coils of rope.

As he watched, the boy began to dig into the mud, gathering up great globs to mix with the twigs. His small hands slithered along the boat's broken bottom, slathering out the thick, lumpy mixture. For only a short journey, it might make for a passable makeshift patch. Odin smiled. What the boy failed to realise was that the true danger did not lie in the raging waters; it was in touching the muddy bank itself.

Sarah made her way slowly, with Jareth close behind, making sure each foot was firmly placed before shifting her weight to the other. She looked up after about five minutes and swallowed.

The good news was it was a bridge. The bad news was it barely passed muster as one, being little more than dry wooden planks tied together with old dry rope. Across the chasm, steps seemed to be roughly carved down into the valley below. She shuddered faintly, thinking of Toby having crossed the thing.

"Good god," she whispered, looking briefly behind her to make sure Jareth was beside her.

"Ready?"

"No...but we must. We have to find Toby!" Desperation filled her voice.

"Sarah, we will find him. I'll do everything I can to find the boy."

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to avoid Jareth's worried gaze. When she felt that she once again had herself under control she approached the bridge. She looked at it doubtfully, "Do you think it will hold our weight?"

"There is only way way to find out," Jareth said grimly. "Stay close, I will go first."

Jareth stepped out on the rickety bridge, very much aware that he could not save either one of them with magic if things should go wrong. Without thinking, he reached back for Sarah's hand. To his complete shock, her hand slipped easily into his without protest. When he looked back, he saw that Sarah had taken a few steps out onto the bridge only to freeze in fear, her eyes glued to the infinite looking drop under their boots.

"Sarah...as in my realm, things are not always as they seem. The old Gods enjoy their games," Jareth said, his voice low and calm. "If we were to perish so soon, the game would be over and Odin...like myself...loves a good game. Now...I want you to look at my feet…  _only_ my feet and follow my steps exactly."

Sarah swallowed and nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything. Jareth seemed to sense her consent and turned back to moving across the bridge at a steady pace. A slow wind kicked up then, swaying the bridge slightly, making Sarah snake her arms tightly around his waist. Ignoring the small feeling of contentment that went with her action, which was clearly a product of fear, he kept moving.

As they neared the other side, they heard a noise that even made him flinch.

The snapping of rope.

"Run!" He roared, grabbing her hand and yanking her with him the last few steps.

The twanging of the ropes snapping followed each step they took. As they neared the other side, Jareth jerked her forward and physically threw her toward the safety of the boarded landing of the bridge.

With a scream Sarah sprawled across the boards, sharp splinters of aged wood driving into her hands as she skidded into the dirt. Panting, she shivered, fighting back tears. "Jareth… thank… you..." she gasped, only to be greeted with silence. Jerking upward she looked behind her to see nothing. "Jareth!" she shrieked.

A soft panting could be heard at the edge of the cliff. Creeping nearer, she peered over to see a pair of gloved hands gripping desperately to the wooden slats. "Shit! Jareth! Oh my god, hold on...ok? Please?" She sobbed faintly, looking around wildly and grabbing a fraction of rope that had been hanging from her side of the chasm. She hurriedly anchored it against one of the trunks of wood that the ropes had originally been tied to, not trusting that she could hold his full weight.

Scrambling on her knees and kicking off her backpack, she tied it around her waist in a hurry, tying a quick knot, then dangled the rest over the edge, just to where Jareth was. She let out a faint shriek as the rope to the boards he was holding onto gave out a little more.

"Can you reach it?"

Jareth gave a grunt of exertion. "I wasn't planning on doing anything else, love, believe me," he said through his teeth. He seized hold of the end of the rope, his arms locked tight, eyes wide with panic. There was a faint gleam on his forehead, and it occurred to Sarah that it was the first time she had ever seen the man sweat, or appear anything short of immaculate. That tiny detail only drove home the gravity of the situation for her. For the first time on that awful day, she found herself caring for something more than her brother.

Slowly, Jareth began to pull himself upward, each movement deliberate, his muscles straining with the effort, before he reached the top and collapsed on his back, rolling away from the edge. For long moments he lay there silent, one arm over his eyes as he caught his breath. Sarah dropped beside him, her words choked in her throat, "Jareth..." she rasped, gently reaching out to touch his arm. Without opening his eyes, he twined his fingers through hers.

They stayed like that until the adrenaline started to ebb and their breathing had calmed somewhat. Despite her worry about Toby, Sarah found herself strangely unwilling to move.

Eventually, Jareth released her hand and pushed himself to his feet. Sarah did the same. She started to untie the rope from her waist, only to stop with a hiss of pain. Her hands were ragged and bleeding, small bits of aged wood slivers were jammed into her hands.

Jareth took her hands gently in his own. "Let me see."

Frowning, he shook his head. "I can get these out but...it won't be pleasant." Seeing him move to remove his gloves, Sarah felt her heart flutter at the realization she had never seen his hands without them. When the gloves were peeled off, she gasped. His hands were perfect and pale, but his nails were pearlescent talons, wickedly sharp. "They look bad, I admit, but in this instance, they will help. Just hold still, I do not wish to harm you." With precision he grasped the first splinter and tugged it free, leaving a glass-like sting in her flesh.

Sarah yelped but stayed as still as she could. When Jareth had gotten as much of the wood out as possible he sighed. "Without magic I cannot heal these. At the very least they should be cleaned and bandaged."

"Hold on." Sarah scooped her backpack up and rummaged around in it. She pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer. She popped the top and then closed her eyes tightly, knowing that it was going to hurt like hell. "Oh Fuuuuu-" she groaned as she rubbed the sanitizer over the wounds on her hands.

A ripping noise distracted her. She opened her eyes to see Jareth ripping another shred from the hem of his cloak. "These will work as bandages."

Hearing a cawing sound above them, Jareth growled and looked up. "We've managed to survive the first challenge. Go back to your master, you louse-riddled pest," he hissed. The raven cawed again. Sighing, Sarah let Jareth wrap her hands. "I wonder how Toby is doing."

In the shadows of his throne room, Odin smiled, a hint of teeth showing beneath his beard. His eyes flashed red and his hands laced together, leaning forward in his chair to peer briefly at the boy.

Something in his gaze made the air seem to crackle with dread, but it was hard to tell which kind it was in regard to the boy: good or bad.

Jareth and Sarah looked up, frowning at the loud crack of thunder overhead.

Dark clouds gathered in the sky, making them hurriedly put themselves back together, Jareth taking the backpack since Sarah's hands were in such bad shape.

Below, in the canyon valley, a little boy was doing his best to finish fixing his boat, when the river began to rise. Toby's eyes widened at the sight of the rapidly rising water. He wiped the sweat from his face, leaving a smear of mud. The smell of the mud was odd. It made him lightheaded and dizzy. Deciding that the boat was fixed enough, he turned it over and pushed it out into the water.

The crossing was rough. Toby was almost halfway across when his repairs began to fail. Instead of wasting his energy trying to bail the boat out, Toby jumped over the side. Hanging on to the edge of the small craft, he kicked with all his might, angling toward the far bank.

After what seemed like an eternity of kicking, the boat finally ran aground on the far shore and Toby was able to struggle onto the bank. Luckily the water had washed off the largest portion of the odd smelling mud he had been covered in and he no longer felt that strange lightheadedness that had come over him on the other bank.

He frowned and squinted up at the rain that seemed to only increase. A feeling of unease rippled up his spine as a slow hiss came from the shores of the river. Slowly turning, he blinked and screamed as a large snake head popped up above the line of the rushing waters, echoing up the canyon walls.

The raven watching cawed frantically as the snake appeared. Odin chuckled. "Relax Huginn. It's not Jörmungandr. It's one of his smaller cousins. While seeing the boy, or even Jareth, face Jörmungandr would be entertaining, I have no desire to end things so quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

Muninn, the Raven watching the Goblin King, cawed as they made their way down the steps to the valley below. "Jareth do you think Toby is alright?"

Taking her wrist gently, avoiding her injured hands, he led her into the valley. "Your brother is a smart and resourceful lad. I'm sure he's made it this far. While Odin can be cruel, I doubt he would send us through his challenges if the boy had already failed." Stopping, he turned to Sarah and caressed his cheek with his other hand. "Your brother has the same strong will as you. He won't be beaten easily."

Sarah surprised both of them by leaning into the touch slightly. Remembering herself she shook her head away as if she was dizzy.

"We should hurry and catch up with him," She said curtly. Hoping he would just chalk up her strangely physical sense of reassurance to overwhelming fear. She was probably nothing but an amusement to him anyway.

Jareth followed Sarah without comment. He had not missed her behavior, and he wondered about it. Hope was stirring in his chest and he couldn't help but thank Odin, just a little bit, for giving him the chance to be with Sarah once more.

Sarah was nearly to the bottom of the steps when she stopped dead. The river had risen so high that the banks were underwater. The water now lapped at the steps themselves. She eyed the water, wondering if they would be able to swim across despite the fast current. "How could Toby have possibly crossed this?" She asked Jareth, yelling above the sound of the downpour.

"He probably crossed before the water got so high!" Jareth called. He too, was now shouting to be heard over the downpour. Overhead, Muninn gave another cry and the rain shut off abruptly. "Very funny, old man!" Jareth yelled into the sky.

"Look, Jareth!" Sarah pointed to a small bush that was partially submerged by the water. Caught in its branches was a rope. Not the same as the rope that had made up the bridge. This was in far better shape. "Maybe that can help us cross if we tie a rock to it and throw it over that tree over there." Sarah pointed to a small tree growing on the opposite bank.

Odin overheard Sarah's words and turned his gaze back to the boy. The snake had stopped at the sound of a raven's cry overhead; and seemed to only study him with its curious alien gaze. Toby swallowed as the snake simply watched him. He backpedaled quickly and moved toward the tree line- up the slope of the riverbank that was quickly disappearing. Scrambling quickly, he hurried away and stumbled into the trees.

Tripping over a branch, he fell down a small slope for a few feet and blinked, sputtering.

Suddenly, he was no no longer in a wet forest but a dry plain with tall grass. Standing quickly and wiping at his clothes, Toby looked around. He didn't see a tree for miles.

"What the heck? What am I supposed to do now?"

In the distance, something unseen began parting the tall grass up ahead, just out of eyesight of the boy.

"Well, c'mon feet," Toby said, echoing a phrase that Sarah had often said when they started out on an adventure to the park or on a hike through the woods near their home. He smiled at the thought of his sister, although the smile was a bit melancholy.

Toby started through the grassland, not really knowing the right way to go, he simply chose a direction and started walking. He soon found himself having to push his way through patches of taller grass. He kept a careful watch for anything dangerous that might pop out in front of him.

He didn't see anything as he struggled on, but then, he didn't look back either.

Meanwhile, in the canyon valley, the others were facing struggles of their own.

Jareth had argued that the rope was too short the reach the opposite side of the bank. Sarah being as stubborn as ever, had insisted it would work and ignored his arguments. Tying a large rock onto one end and securing the other to her waist, she threw it with all her might just for it to fall short. "Damn. Almost." She muttered as she started pulling the rope back to her.

"Sarah, this isn't going to work." Jareth informed her again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shhh." She shushed him as she wound the rope around her arm. "It'll work, you'll see." This time, she swung the rope over her head like a cow girl trying to rope a steer. Jareth watched with an annoyed expression as she tried, and failed, to throw the rope far enough.

Just as he was about to suggest something else, Sarah stepped into the water, wading out until she almost reached the actual bank of the river, before throwing rope with all her strength again. This time it hooked on to the tree branch, but the sudden tension on the rope caught her off guard and she fell head first into the raging waters.

Jareth was striding out into the water when Sarah's head popped above the surface a little ways downstream. Luckily the rope around her waist had prevented her from drifting too far. She sputtered or a moment and then started hauling herself forward, hand over hand. When she reached the other side, she looked back at him and waved. "Told you it would work!"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Hardly!" He pointed at the rope. "How am I supposed to get across with the pack?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Throw it to me!" She called, bracing herself against the current and hold her arms out.

Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed. He took the pack from his arm and chucked it at Sarah. As the pack flew over the river, Sarah was certain it would make it to her, as Jareth had thrown it perfectly. She stood with open arms prepared to catch it, but neither was prepared for Muninn, who was now twice the size of the pack, to swoop down and catch it in his large talons.

"Mother fu—" Sarah started, glaring at the raven, only to feel Jareth yank on the line as he started to cross. She drew her attention back to him to keep herself steady and help him cross.

He was heavy, doubly so with the added weight of water, and by the time they both had crossed the swollen river they were tired, muddy and sore.

"You alright, Precious?" He murmured, half slumped just like she was against the tree line, his hair plastered to his face.

She looked over at his appearance and snorted, then began to giggle, shaking her head. "You look like shit."

He blinked and glared. "You don't look gorgeous yourself, you know."

"At least I don't resemble a drowned rat." After all the stress so far, she couldn't help but briefly laugh. He slowly joined in.

Having his eyes on her for so long gave her a strange, warm feeling down in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she was far too aware of how close he was standing. Feeling self conscious, she made a point of putting a little distance between them, attempting to shake off her wet clothes. Limp noodles of hair clung to her face, and she swiped at them with the heel of her hand. Already, the coldness of the water had sunk into her skin, and she began to shiver. Her breath caught in her throat as a warm body molded itself to her back.

A black eyed raven stood vigil above within the cover of the treetops, relaying all beneath its cold gaze to its master. The sight of the pair of them, sharing comfort and warmth after overcoming yet another obstacle in their path, dampened Odin's jovial mood some.

"Best to take your petty victories and celebrate them while you still can. You may not find the next step of your journey quite so easy." With a clap of his mighty hands, the disgruntled god shook the earth itself as he brought about the next of his challenges. "Go easy on the path, foolish ones. Now, let's see if your youngling can do the same."

Toby was still doggedly making his way through the grassland. Odin shook his head. The boy had not yet realized that he would never reach the end, no matter how far he walked. He would have to turn and face the challenge that trailed along behind him. He sighed and turned his attention back to Sarah and Jareth. Their change of scenery was likely to be far more amusing for him.

Sarah looked around in confusion. Between one step and the next it had felt as though the world shifted. Now they found themselves in a stone corridor. At her side, Jareth started swearing in an unfamiliar language. "What is it?"

"We're in the Labyrinth. The bastard has recreated the stone maze." He glowered up at the Muninn before looking back at Sarah. He held out his hand. "Stay close, Precious. This may look like the Labyrinth, but I have no power here. Who knows what surprises Odin has added." Sarah nodded and drifted closer to him, but made a point of not taking his hand.

After a moment, Jareth pulled his hand back and looked around carefully, trying to decide if there were any differences between this place and his Labyrinth that would provide clues on what to expect.

After several minutes of silence, Sarah reached out, touching his arm softly. "Jareth? What's wrong?"

He looked troubled as he turned to face her. "I'm not sure. There's something about this that I really don't like. Maybe it's just the fact that it looks so familiar but at the same time, feels totally alien." Sarah's eyes widened. Her brow creased and she began to chew on her bottom lip as she stepped closer to him than was strictly necessary. His heart lurched. She was seeking reassurance and comfort from him, he knew, and his desire to protect her grew stronger. He placed his hand over hers where it still gripped his arm as he looked down at her. "It will be alright, Sarah."


	4. Chapter 4

Toby climbed a small rise and looked back, trying to judge how far he had come. As his eyes wandered over the grassland, he noticed an odd shifting of the grass. It seemed to be following him. Fear shot through him and he took off, running down the far side of the hill and through the endless grassland until he was winded.

He eventually slowed, shuffling along as he gasped to catch his breath. His feet were starting to hurt. But the horizon never got any closer. And the strange parting of the grass never got any further away. At this rate, he may very well walk until he died. It would certainly be one way of escaping that Walt Whitman wanna be.

He stopped his trudging. But if he died here, he would never see Sarah again. Never have popcorn for dinner while watching their favorite movies. Never play Frisbee golf just the two of them. Never have that solidarity in both knowing exactly what lay beyond the veil. What if this guy went after her next?

He turned around.

"Let it come." The grass parting drew closer and a hiss touched Toby's ears as the thing drew closer. The boy trembled and whimpered but closed his eyes tight, picturing Sarah in his mind. He knew how brave she was and he missed her.

Doing his best to imitate her, he waited. Suddenly, he felt a breath against his cheek that smelled of death and dried blood.

Swallowing, he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself staring with a small measure of fear at a large Panther that sat in the grass before him.

"Whoa," he quietly murmured under his breath, feeling the golden eyes stare at him intently. Instinctively he knew that if he ran, it would capture and kill him.

So he simply stared back.

The cat cocked its head and looking curiously at him. Toby held his breath, feeling as though the animal was somehow taking his measure. The young boy stood frozen, waiting to see what the cat would do. After several moments, the Panther turned and headed back the way it came.

Toby was about to breath a sigh of relief when the great cat turned and looked back at him with a meaningful glance. When the boy didn't move, the Panther padded back up to him and then away, glancing repeatedly back at him. Toby blinked in confusion. What did it want?

"Do- do you want me to... follow you?"

The Panther moaned at him. It took a few steps and then looked back again. When Toby hesitantly moved forward, the Panther chirped at him and started walking away again. This time, Toby walked after it.

Once the cat realized that Toby was following, it purred at him and then sped up until Toby was forced into an outright run, following where it led.

Toby gasped, falling to his knees as he saw a tall mountainous terrain ahead. Frowning, he looked over his shoulder and saw they'd left the grasses behind a few feet. As he realized that this place changed, he grumbled faintly and dusted himself off. Then he stood, following the Panther out of the grassy plains and into the forest beyond.

He whirled, looking around, realizing he'd lost sight of the Panther.

Suddenly, he heard a growl from behind; but this time it was different - filled with hidden threats and a menacing tone.

Scrambling back, he realized the Panther had led him to a cave and was forcefully leading him towards it. Swallowing, he watched the large cat with confusion, attempting to step forward but was almost clawed at in the process.

Jumping back with a scream, Toby did his best not to cry, realizing the Panther was not letting him leave. Backing up slowly, he soon realized the cave entrance was too small for the creature and quickly dove inside, hiding from the beast. It howled, pawing roughly at the entrance, making Toby scramble back in fear. Resting his head on his knees, he began to cry. Before too long, he heard the beast quiet but it still paced outside, making Toby too afraid to do anything.

Eventually, he heard it. A faint cry behind him, coming from deep in the small cave. A small splash was heard then, and the sad animal cries grew louder. Looking over his shoulder, he heard the Panther begin to howl and claw viciously at the cave entrance and the boy decided to investigate what was at the end of the cave.

"Hello?"

No human reply was heard, but the tiny wail rung out again. Curious, Toby began to feel along the walls and wander back through the darkness. Following the noise, he eventually came to a sudden pile of stone. The cries of distress coming from somewhere within it.

"Oh, no." He whispered. Without hesitation he began to hurriedly lift the rough rocks away from the pile. Ignoring the biting pain in his hands from their slippery sharpness and the tell tale warmth of open cuts.

Before long he found his quarry. A kitten- tiny, black, soaked to the bone, it's eyes barely open. Crying helplessly for it's mama. He knew the feeling.

"How did you get all the way back here?" He asked as he took off his shirt and swaddled up the Panther toddler. "Nevermind, pretty sure I'm better off not knowing. Let's just get out of here."

Not tarrying to find out what else was lurking in the shadows, he sprinted back for the entrance. The Panther was still going crazy, but it didn't matter anymore. He closed his eyes, shielded his new charge… and barreled out of the hole at full tilt.

The air left his lungs in a harsh gasp as he hit the earthen floor of the forest, cradling the small baby kitten against his chest like a lifeline, his whole body curled around it.

Panting, he tensed, waiting for the Panther to attack.

When it did, it did something wholly unexpected. It purred and tugged at his knees, grabbing the kitten by the scruff to pull it into its grasp and set it down in front of it, nuzzling it with its maw to inspect it for harm. Toby flinched when it looked up at him as he slowly backed away, staring wide-eyed at the sight before him.

Overhead, a raven made a cawing noise and he looked up, feeling the Panther curl its tail around his ankles and growl at the bird.

Swallowing, he sat there with the Panther and it's cub, thinking how insane his day had been so far. He closed his eyes as the raven cawed again, thinking about his sister.

Odin was becoming quite vexed. He sat morosely on his throne, looking alternately through Muninn's and Huginn's eyes but finding neither raven's view to his liking.

Huginn had just shown Toby's triumph in his dealings with the Panther. While Odin was pleased that Toby was showing himself worthy of the honor the god had bestowed on him by taking him in, he was less pleased to note that it was possible he could lose the boy. Toby was doing remarkably well in the Rigors, and Sarah and Jareth had not even caught up with him yet. Odin grumbled to himself, wondering what to throw at the boy next, and Huginn gave a mocking cry. "Oh shut up, you bag of feathers," Odin snapped. Huginn let out another scornful cry and fell silent.

Deciding to leave the boy to his own devices for the moment, Odin turned his attention back to Jareth and Sarah. He was rather more interested in them than in Toby, truth be told. Although he wouldn't have minded taking the boy as his heir, that had not been his main goal when he'd had Toby taken from Midgard. His real interest had been in the way Jareth had lain claim to Toby  _and_ Sarah. Since Jareth had proven resistant to all questions, Odin had been forced to improvise.

When he checked in on their progress, Odin growled in disbelief. They hadn't made any.

"What are they doing?" He demanded of Muninn.

"Croak."

"Well get down there and see what the holdup is!" With another croak, the raven began to spiral down, heading for Sarah and Jareth as they stood in the stone maze Odin had recreated.

Sarah stilled, standing as close to Jareth as she could, eyes widening at his foreboding words as she tried to grow accustomed to her new surroundings. Their mingled breathes echoed slightly off the walls and she shivered, feeling like the walls were listening to their actions and calculating something awful in response to beating the last challenge.

"You know, I take it back." Sarah offered suddenly as Jareth took hold of her wrist again and cautiously stepped forward, scanning the stone corridor ahead with narrowed eyes. "I used to think you were the biggest ass I'd ever met. Then I met Odin."

Jareth's mouth twitched with a ghost of a smile and he looked back at her briefly. His gaze met hers and flicked upwards towards a solitary raven that stood guard at one of the stone junctures. Sarah looked up and simply flipped it off.

That time he did laugh softly and pulled her down the path ahead of them, the air around them silent - perhaps too silent. Slowly, from a distance, they heard a strange scraping noise.

Getting louder and louder until it turned into a sharp metallic screeching. Looking behind them for the source, they saw a massive Juggernaut of rotating swords and axes carving up the stone as it went.

Sarah realized with alarm that it was Odin's version of the cleaners. But the cleaners to this vicious device were like girl scouts to Valkyries. Jareth's eyes widened as he grabbed Sarah's hand and shouted, "RUN!"

She didn't have to be told twice, bolting down the stone corridor like hell itself was on her heels - which she supposed it was. Frantically looking around as she did her best to keep pace with Jareth's longer stride, she looked about for something - anything - that would help them.

"There! Look!"

Jareth was already on it, seeing a thin gap in the lining of two stone pillars. It would be tight but they couldn't run forever.

He shoved her through and she scraped her sides and reopened the wounds in her hands trying to get through, turning and panicking as Jareth struggled to get through himself. He was simply larger than her, lean for a man, but still larger of frame.

"Don't say it! I am NOT leaving! Now suck it in, dammit! PUSH!" She screamed, tugging roughly on his arm to pull him through, her grip slipping where her hands once more turned bloody.

Bracing her legs on the other side of the wall, Sarah pulled with all her might, praying it was enough to get him through. With a rather comedic 'thwump' his body popped through the crevice just in time. But the momentum sent him hurtling forward into Sarah and they both fell to the ground.

"Get your bony ass off me, you're heavy - whoa!"

Sarah screamed, feeling the stone flooring beneath them tilt suddenly. Together they fell through the sudden hole in the earth, plunging into darkness. She briefly heard Jareth's loud yell of her name but no matter where she tried to grab, she couldn't find him. Then there was nothing but the panic of falling.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud yowl shook Toby out of his reverie. The Panther had risen and taken up her kit in her jaws, looking at him expectantly. Warily he stood, and the Panther began to pad away at a leisurely pace.

Sighing to himself and seemingly lacking any other choice, he followed.

The forest they were in was lovely, if a little confused. The trees had both the riotous reds of autumn and the blushing pinks of spring. Some were even bare and covered in snow despite the warm sunlight that filtered through the canopy. Animals of all sorts started to creep into their presence, curious at the new arrival.

After some time, they arrived at what Toby perceived to be there very seat of summer.

A huge, green tree sheltered a magnificent garden and orchard. All the plants were heavy with both blossom and fruit, and the place was heady with the scents of so much life.

Eventually Toby was able to pick out an unmistakable humming apart from the sounds of nature. Looking for the source, his eyes lit on an astoundingly beautiful woman with golden curls that fell to the backs of her knees. It pooled around her as she knelt down to begin weeding.

Toby was immediately wary, a bit intimidated by the woman sitting on the forest floor, completing what looked to be a mundane task. His eyes had deceived him before. He shrank back sharply but the low growl of the Panther told him he wouldn't be allowed to backtrack. This was his next challenge.

Mustering up all the courage he could, he stepped forward as the woman - no, goddess, even he could tell that - caught sight of him and smiled.

"Come help me?" She asked kindly, patting a spot beside her.

Toby obediently knelt down in the soft grass next to her. "I don't know how, but I'll try."

His voice was thick with threatening tears as he said it, feeling the truth of the words for his greater situation. Despair began to creep through his defiant veneer.

Toby didn't see her look of concern, but he certainly heard it in her voice when she spoke again. "You seem to be in some trouble. Want to tell me about it?"

Toby sniffled and looked up at the beautiful woman. She watched him intently, neither pressing for an answer nor making him feel as though his small concerns were beneath her attention. She felt, Toby thought, like a mother should feel feel. She even reminded him, in a small way, of Sarah. Sarah always noticed his moods and never made him feel as though his problems were small either.

With a shaky sob, Toby let the tears course down his cheeks. The goddess gathered him into her arms, comforting him as he began to tell his tale. "It all started when the ravens began following me-"

As he recited his trials at the hands of Odin, Freya's mouth thinned into a sharp line. She continued to calm the boy as the Panther sat proudly by her side, cleaning her cub and seeming to listen to Toby's story as well. When he finished, the woman gently tugged the boy in her lap and Toby broke, burying his head in her skirts and crying.

"It's going to be alright. I promise," the woman soothed, making his sobs slowly subside. He didn't believe her, but it felt good to finally talk to someone. Sniffling, he leaned back and saw her narrowly staring at a raven.

Looking up, he gasped and pointed. "That's been following me since I got here! What is it?"

The woman looked down and smiled gently, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "It's a bird that sends messages. Why don't we send one with him?"

Toby looked confused and the woman chuckled, asking what he wanted his message to say. He puffed up his chest and glared at the bird. "I want it to leave me alone! I want to go home! I want to see Sarah!"

The woman pointed at the bird and suddenly - it wasn't there.

Toby gasped and looked at her. "What happened?"

"Why, it's delivering your message."

Toby grinned faintly and the woman smiled back at him.

Odin knitted his brows in confusion as he turned his attention back to Toby and saw only darkness. That wasn't right. A distant caw caught his attention and he noticed Huginn flying back to him with desperately hurried flaps. Clumsily landing on his lord's throne he looked down to his master. His face shying away in trepidation.

"Well?!" Odin demanded, "What has happened?"

The crow shuddered as if resisting, but spread his wings and opened his mouth.

"You SIMPERING, PETTY, WICKED FOOL. How DARE you cause a child sorrow in our home? For SHAME! I'll deal with you after I deal with this, Husband. Do not interfere further or so help me, even the FATES won't find you."

Huginn fled immediately after delivering his message. Missing the chance to see for the first time, the whites of his lord's eyes.

To Sarah, the fall seemed to last forever. It reminded her, ridiculously, given that her life was in danger, of Alice's fall into Wonderland in the old Disney classic that she'd loved as a child. She was just wondering what she might see if there were more light when the fall came to an abrupt end.

For several moments Sarah lay still, unable to figure out why she was still alive. The fall should have killed her- it should have killed them both. With a small scream, she tried to sit upright. "Jareth!" Her only answer was a groan from not far off.

She tried to stand but found herself unable to get her footing in the piles of pillows, cushions, blankets, and other bedding that she seemed to have landed in. Her attempts did little more than land her back in the heap.

"Where - what - oh!" Just as she was sitting up, the cushions beneath her shifted and thrust her against Jareth. She blushed furiously, landing straight in his lap, hips crushed against hips, arms tangled between the two of them, so close even their noses brushed against each other.

"Um, it wasn't me, sorry, I..." Sarah stammered, trying to scramble back, but the bedding literally had a mind of its own and the moment they separated - the sheets once more shoved them together by twisting and pushing their bodies in more compromising positions.

Jareth was tense through all of this, a brief look of either horror or need crossing his face - Sarah couldn't determine which it was - and the more she scrambled, the more the bedding was determined to keep them there.

"Sarah..." Jareth spoke calmly, his jaw flexing as he spoke her name as if he was trying not to laugh at her increasing frustration. He ghosted his arms around her shoulders, but still she ignored him, mortifying thoughts filling her head- 'Nope, I'm so not straddling the Goblin King. That's so not his - Jesus, he really doesn't pad! Wait, what? - Get me out of this!'

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted, wincing as she once more was dumped intimately in his lap. She blushed furiously, finally stopping to meet his gaze.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Quit moving, for god's' sake."

Sarah was about to rebuke him when she noticed the strain with which he spoke, almost as if he was gritting his teeth. Suddenly she worried maybe her flailing had cause some damage.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't think. Are you alright? Did I hit you, or hurt you?" Her eyes began to rove him over for injury, catching his tortured gaze.

"Not...exactly." He struggled to say. It was then she noticed that the hard thing poking her thigh was NOT either of his knees. And she went absolutely still in anticipation thinly veiled as mortification.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Christ, what a stupid answer. Did her voice always sound this breathy? She didn't know what to say in a situation like this. In her dreams, which she would never dare to admit having, she was always way more confident. But now she was frozen in the headlights as both ice and fire fought for ground in her veins. Not realizing that as she was distracted by her warring emotions, her eyes had become transfixed on his mouth.

Jareth's breath left him in a shaky whisper, "Sarah..." The world slowed down and she was aware of how much closer his face was suddenly getting. But, she couldn't bring herself to care that much anymore. To enamored with the question 'what would it be like for real?' Her breath stopped and she found herself leaning forward and letting her eyes drift shut...

Before the ground fell out from under them again and they found themselves suddenly seated on soft grass, still entangled, with a handful of pillows scattered around them.

Staring at them with sparkling amusement was a beautiful blonde woman, gawking at them was a very alarmed Toby.

"Sarah?" Toby asked uncertain. "What are you doing?" Sarah scrambled to her feet, feeling both grateful and somehow cheated at the same time. Her face flushed hotly, and it was not entirely the result of her sudden awkward appearance in Jareth's lap. She had been about to- to...

She shook her head and turned away from Jareth. Sarah heard him stand almost as quickly as she did herself, but she ignored him. She couldn't look at him right now, or she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. She wasn't entirely sure what she would do, but she was sure that it wouldn't be anything appropriate for a boy of Toby's age to see.

Instead she knelt and opened her arms to her little brother, who charged headlong at her. "Toby! Everyone has been so worried about you!" Sarah held him at arms length and checked him over. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm ok." Toby looked back and forth between Sarah and Jareth, half confused and half knowingly. "But are you ok?"

"Um, yep. Totally cool. I was...looking for you and we sort of..." Sarah trailed off, wincing, doing her best to keep Toby distracted while Jareth seemed to be struggling with his wardrobe.

Behind Toby, a woman laughed and Toby looked over her shoulder with a frown.

"Sarah..." He leaned forward. "What's wrong with his pants?"

Sarah wanted to die. Literally die. Apparently so did Jareth from the low grunt of annoyance coming from him. Sarah swallowed and forced a smile she didn't feel on her face as she grabbed the nearest pillow and literally hurled it at Jareth's groin.

"Nothing. So! Who's this?"

Sarah looked up and stared at the woman beside Toby, clearly understanding she was on his side - and therefore theirs. The woman stepped forward and helped Sarah off the ground with a gentle hand and a warm smile.

"I am Freya, wife of Odin, and the Mistress of this realm. I do so apologize for the actions of my husband in this matter, he's not so odious all the time." The last words rung with the echo of many conflicts around that particular issue. "Rest assured he won't interfere with you again during your stay here. However, I cannot rid you of the rigors. Such rules are kept beyond even us, only you have the power to overcome them."

Sarah sighed with exasperation, "But I'm mortal and Toby is a child. Plus, not so helpful bonus, Jareth's magic is gone."

Freya smiled a knowing smile and used her hands to enunciate just how carefully she was choosing her words while looking pointedly to Jareth. "Yes, YOUR magic was taken."


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth shifted, still uncomfortable. "Yes, my magic was taken, Freya. What do you-" His eyes widened as understanding spread over his face. "My magic, yes, but not..." he turned and stared at Sarah in wonder.

Sarah's eyes widened. She felt the ridiculous urge to turn around and see if there was someone standing behind her. "What? Me?"

Freya smiled at her. "You, Sarah. It didn't even cross my imbecile husband's mind that you would have any magic to take."

"How am I supposed to use magic?" Sarah practically wailed. "And where did I even get any?"

Jareth looked down, his cheeks burning as Freya smiled knowingly at him before speaking again to Sarah. "What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins was in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers..."

Sarah didn't know what to say, she was literally speechless. Blinking, she looked back at Jareth and stared, torn between punching him for not telling her how he felt and kissing him senseless. It didn't even register to her that she had magic, not in the face of Freya all but telling her Jareth loved her. He loved her? An immortal, fae king loved a silly, stupid, mortal girl who was selfish enough to wish her own brother away?

She swallowed, seeing Freya stare at her knowingly with a small smile. "And you, Sarah? What no one knew...was that she felt the same?"

Sarah pinkened and stared down at the ground, knowing Freya wouldn't let her off so easily after shedding light on Jareth's hidden feelings. Damn, this woman was good. She turned sharply, deciding to confront her feelings, opening her mouth to explain herself to Jareth but he'd stepped forward by then and cupped her jaw, tilting her head back. Raising her gaze, nervous to know what stared back at her, she briefly sucked in a soft breath as his eyes softened.

"It's ok, Sarah."

Whether she was ready or not, his head tilted down and he kissed her. It was chaste and quick but made her sway slightly on her feet. As he pulled back, she blinked, something crackling in the air between them.

Sarah's hands gripped tightly into Jareth's arms as some huge force slammed into her mind. She saw an echoing strain in his face and a slight golden glow in his eyes. She felt a wave of power and connection building between them. Then, by pure instinct, she grabbed his face and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Upon contact, the flow rushed uninhibited between them. She understood, now, the nature of his power, and of hers.

The power of choice. The power of a thousand paths. The power of consequences. Power they would bring to bear on Odin. And in that moment Sarah knew.

Together, they couldn't be stopped.

Jareth didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Sarah. Something about her reaction to Freya's gentle probing had set the blood thundering in his ears and made his vision narrow until all he could see was the woman he loved. She had barely started to turn toward him before he was already in motion, crossing the distance between them and claiming her mouth with his own.

He had known that the kiss, and their feelings for one another, would set the bonding in motion. What he hadn't expected was Sarah's reaction. She threw herself into the bonding with as much enthusiasm as he himself had. His heart beat exultantly at the knowledge that Sarah had actually chosen him of her own free will.

The kiss ended slowly, but the power still pulsed between them, washing in endless tides back and forth. Jareth leaned his forehead against Sarah's and held her close. "Oh my precious Sarah, what have you done to me?"

Freya cleared her throat. "All right you two, there will be time enough later for all of that." They started guiltily and turned to face the goddess. "I'm sure that Odin is planning something even more unpleasant for all of you, now that he knows I have gotten involved. You will have to be canny and careful from now on."

Jareth glanced down to see Toby staring at them. The look he shot Sarah was disgusted, but the look he gave Jareth was fiercely challenging and tinged with the slightest bit of jealousy. He was going to have to have a talk with the boy, he could tell.

"Yeah, guys, we have to escape this place! Like she said! Can you stop sucking face now so we can leave?" Toby sulked, crossing his arms and turning sharply away from Sarah, a betrayed look in his eyes.

Sarah turned her head, hearing Toby's tone, frowning and opening her mouth to say something when she felt a wash of concern and tender amusement come from Jareth. He reached out, taking her wrist, shaking his head as he leaned forward. "I'll talk to him later, it's me he's really mad at."

He looked over at Freya, a serious expression back on his face. "You will also face troubles for interfering, Lady Freya. Where is Odin now?"

As he talked with Freya, he showed Sarah through thought how to cast a healing spell. She blinked, catching on rather quickly, and looked down at her hands. Almost immediately, they were healed. She kneeled and tugged Toby over, who was fighting her slightly until she hushed him with a stern glare.

"Toby, not now. We need to go, let me look at these." With her motherly tone, he knocked off some of the sulking but still wouldn't look her in the eye and she sighed but did the same to him, healing all his various scrapes and bruises.

Standing, she walked over to where Jareth and Freya were talking about how best to escape this place. As if the urgency of their journey was somehow becoming reality, the forest started to darken and thunder once more rolled in the distance.

She beckoned Toby to her side and knelt down beside him. In a conspiratorial tone only he could hear she whispered, "It's always hard to share the ones we love. But I promise you, it is far preferable to keeping them a secret only you can see. Consider my words young Tobias."

Rising she spoke to Sarah and Jareth in hurried tones. "Quickly now. You see that peak?" Looking through the trees they saw a plateau on a distant mountain. "He's there, in his 'castle'. Really more like a man-cave in the truest sense. If you wish to confront him directly, you must travel there. He won't be toying with dimensions anymore, but there are sure to be dangerous obstacles. Stay alert. Jareth..."

She quickly ran to the big tree in the middle of the garden. Stroking it with affection she murmured a few soft words to it. One of the knots opened up and she reached in and pulled out a gleaming great sword which she handed to the Goblin King.

"This is for you, you will know how to use it when the time is right. Sarah..." She walked up to one of her fruit trees and plucked a golden apple from its branches.

"I cannot instruct you in the use of this. But you are a smart woman, I am sure your wisdom will not fail you. Go now, be swift and safe." Giving them all a quick hug, she sent them on their way with a smile on her lips, but worry in her heart.

Odin watched anxiously through the eyes of Muninn and Huginn, who were circling far above the forest in which Freya had taken up residence. He alternately cursed his wife for stepping in and then took to cursing himself for not recognizing that the Panther was her creature to begin with.

With a growl of irritation that was echoed by the thunder of the approaching storm, he turned his mind to considering how best to keep Jareth and the others from reaching him. Several ideas filtered to the forefront of his mind and he began to grin. Let Freya offer them help and council. It wouldn't stop him from defeating them all.

Huginn gave a warning cry and Odin's gaze zeroed in on the sight of all three of them leaving the shelter of Freya's forest together. On Jareth's back was a sword that Odin was all too familiar with. "Damn that woman!" He whistled, drawing the attention of the ravens. "Get rid of that thing," he ordered.

Above the little party, the two ravens began to swell to monstrous size.

"Go! MOVE!" Jareth shouted, shoving both Sarah and Toby ahead of him as the two birds, now easily the size of a horse, with razor sharp talons and pointed beaks, swooped down, heading towards them from behind.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sarah let out a faint scream as one tackled Jareth from behind, slashing his back and making him shout in pain. Luckily, Jareth could hold his own and rolled quickly out of the way, using the sword he was given to slash at the raven, cutting a wound deep in its side. The raven screamed and flew off with a struggle, blood trailing as it moved away to recover.

While she was staring at Jareth, the other had come for Toby. She heard his cries before she was able to turn as the raven had tackled the boy and was holding him down on the valley floor between it's claws.

Sarah snapped. She screamed, flinging herself at the raven, and all hell literally broke loose. She heard Jareth yell in warning as her fingers burst into pain, sparks of fire shooting towards the bird. The raven screamed and the singe of feathers and cooked flesh floated past her nose.

As it took off, Sarah fell to her knees, trying to control her hands - they hurt so bad! Why wasn't it stopping! IT HURT! - and Jareth rushed up, covering her hands with his own. He grunted in pain, the magic singing his skin as well as her own, while Toby sat there sobbing, his clothes blackened and his face slightly red from the heat.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." Sarah sobbed faintly, both in pain and at what she'd done. Jareth coaxed her from the edge, dulling her magic.

"It's ok, Sarah. It's ok, love. We're ok."

As soon as Sarah was no longer burning she ran over to Toby. At first, he scrambled to back away from her. Fear and confusion shimmering in his tears. It broke her heart. "Toby! Oh my god, I'm so sorry I just freaked when I saw you pinned. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me, I love you. I'm so sorry!"

She tried hastily to use the healing magic but it only worked to ease the worst of the burns. She could feel the lack of energy even as she fought it. Jareth met her on the ground.

"You have to stop now love. If you use any more, your life will be at risk. Let's head for the river, with clean water I can do some more to ease all our injuries." Sarah nodded even though her face was still a mask of guilt and despair. Jareth scooped up Toby with only a small grunt of pain for his own nasty wound, and together they made for the river winding around the feet of the mountain. Sarah absentmindedly grabbed the sword, her head in a fog of fatigue.

Once they got to the river Jareth spoke calmly to Toby about the use of first aid as both a teachable moment and a distraction. After several humorous war time anecdotes, the lad was not so fearful as his curiosity won out. With riverside herbs and fresh water he made a very soothing poultice for both Toby's and Sarah's burns. When he was sure they were both alright he went to tend to his own wounds. Leaving Toby and Sarah to sit awkwardly on the bank of the river.

"I'm so sorry Tobes. This is all my fault. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, and I promise I will get us out of here."

"And then what?" Toby snapped, "You'll leave forever to go be Queen of the Git Goblins?" In a softer tone he added, "I'll never see you again."

Sarah pulled him in tight to her side, being careful not to hurt him.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I'll never leave you. If that's a condition of mine and Jareth's new...relationship then I simply won't have it. Either I have free reign to see you whenever we want or I'll have none of him." It hurt her heart to say it, but to accept those terms would destroy her.

"Do you promise?" he said in a small voice.

"I promise, I am not going anywhere more than a five second poof away from you." She kissed his head and they held each other, just to be glad that the separation was over.

A swift, metallic scraping sound caught all their attention as they turned and saw a great snake make off with the sword, left forgotten on the bank, wrapped in its coils.

"Never sssssend wingsssss to do a serpentsssss job," it hissed as it slithered away like lighting into the depths of the rushing 


	7. Chapter 7

"No!" Sarah screamed lunging toward the riverbank. She berated herself for being so careless yet again. First, she burned her brother, and now she lost one of the gifts Freya had given them!

She slid through the mud, covering herself in grime as she headed toward the water where the serpent had disappeared. She was so intent on getting the sword back that she almost missed the surge of feeling that came through her connection to Jareth.

As her feet hit the water, she heard his hoarse shout behind her and stopped dead at the wash of feelings that swept over her. Through their bond, she felt his own consternation and anger that he had let his guard down. Far more strongly, though, she felt his fear. Sarah caught her breath as she realized that the fear was for her and, to a lesser degree, Toby. "Jareth?"

Wordlessly, Jareth extended his hand to her and pulled her back up the bank. When she reached the top, Toby threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in Sarah's stomach. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I should have been paying better attention," Toby said, his voice muffled.

Jareth pulled them both into a tight embrace. "It's going to be ok. I let my guard down. We all did." Sarah rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping one arm around each of the men who were the most important people in her life. She sighed as tears pricked her eyes. "We'll get through this, sword or no sword," Jareth promised.

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she steadied herself. She felt reassured by the soothing balm of Jareth's emotions coming through their bond, but still felt a small amount of residual anger at her lapse of judgement, not keeping the sword closer at hand.

"Hey, look!" Toby called, jerking back and pointing.

Jareth and Sarah both frowned and turned, looking where he was pointing. They saw nothing, exchanging confused glances.

"What is it? I don't see anything," Sarah started slowly, letting out a cry of surprise as Toby took off running.

"It's right there, can't you see?" He yelled excitedly over his shoulder, picking up speed.

"See what? Toby, no!" Sarah screamed as she and Jareth both took off after him, trying to stop him.

But it was too late - he'd already slipped through a tiny crevice in the mountain that the river jutted up against, something both Sarah and Jareth hadn't seen.

"No!" She sobbed, trying to get to him, but she was unable to fit. They couldn't fit through the hole.

"Toby!"

Deaf to his sister's pleas over the roar of revelation in his head, Toby slid easily down the small waterslide-like tunnel beyond the crevice until he was deposited on a smooth and damp surface. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the small amount of light let in from similar entrances around him.

It was a large underground cavern carved out by millennia of deviated river currents. Stalactites and stalagmites peppered the ground and ceiling in foreboding silence. A small lake lay in the center of all the incoming streams. From it, that same reptilian lilt echoed.

"Sssssso it comesssss willingly into my grassssp. Hhhhow delightful."

Toby's mind was racing as it hit him how potentially dangerous this situation might be. A memory flashed in his mind of a film he and Sarah once watched. It was about a mongoose who battled snakes. Maybe he could use some of what he remembered.

"Oooow!" He whimpered with theatrical flair. "My ankle! I think I broke it, oh no!"

He began to shuffle around with a dramatic limp, trying to sound as pitiful as possible. 'Where are you?' he thought, 'Come and get me.'

What might have passed as a laugh bounced off the walls. "Foolisssssh child. Not only folissssh but clumssssy. What a nicccccce appetizer you'll be." Toby heard also the faint sound of a great body slithering over rock and soon he saw a great head appear from the water and begin to advance on him.

"You won't esssscape Dienn thissss time." It's voice was thick with promising menace.

Toby picked up a large rock and looked frantically above him. There! One of the stalactites was near breaking.

'It must be the head, the head above the hood. No hood but it should still work.' He took mental aim, and waited as the creature approach his strike zone.

Not yet.

Almost.

NOW!

All his little league muscles kicked in as he chucked the rock with all his might. It made a satisfying crash into his target which came promptly falling down onto the snakes head. A loud screech was all it could muster before it fell silent. It's neck bent at a horrible angle.

Unceremoniously, Toby ran past the body to the lake. After some searching, he pulled the sword free of the waters. It was quite heavy and he had to drag it along the ground.

Passing the body again his eyes narrowed at it. On impulse he used his whole body weight to fling the sword around him and saw off it's head. 'Just to be safe' he thought, before he began the awkward endeavor of wiggling back up the hole.

Jareth watched Sarah desperately trying to wedge herself into the small hole that Toby had disappeared into. Her desperation and fear buzzed along their connection and Jareth tried to send reassuring vibes back to her, despite his own worry. "Sarah, stop. You aren't going to fit, sweetheart."

She started clawing at the rocks at the edge of the hole, sobbing and tearing new wounds in her hands as she did so. He could feel her attempts to call up her magic again, despite her exhaustion. He reached out and pulled her away from the hole. "You're only hurting yourself, Precious." Sarah collapsed briefly into his arms, sobbing. He simply held her and made soothing sounds until she pushed herself away.

"We have to find another way in. I won't lose Toby again." Her gaze was hard as iron as she looked at him. He smiled at this show of her strength. She always did have a will to match his own, his sweet Sarah. He wanted to take her in his arms and make her his for all time, but now was not the time for such things.

"We will," he said softly, brushing her hair back from her face and taking her hands in his own. With only a single thought he healed her hands and arms.

"Why couldn't I do that?"

He chuckled. "You used to much when you burned Odin's pet bird. Your magic is tied to your will and your physical strength. You must train both, as well as be more conservative in how much power you call up. You will get better with practice."

Sarah nodded. A small grunt made them both whirl around. The shining length of the sword popped out of the ground, landing with a clatter on the rocks. A small head followed. "Toby!"

Sarah would have rushed forward but Jareth beat her to it. He gripped the young boy's hands and pulled him carefully out of the hole. He set him on his feet and crouched down in front of him.

"Master Tobias, you scared your sister to death." Jareth looked seriously into the face of the little boy that stood in front of him. Toby's triumphant air vanished, leaving him looking crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Jareth nodded. "What happened?"

As Toby related the incident with the snake Jareth found himself smiling despite himself. "Well done, Master Tobias! Your quick thinking is very admirable. I am proud to be your companion."

Toby's eyes grew wide and the look of gratitude and excitement that crossed his face made Jareth's think longingly of having a son of his own. He glanced at Sarah with longing, a glance that Toby clearly understood.

"Wait, you cut off the snakes HEAD?" Sarah asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust even as her eyes widened.

Toby nodded and then reached out to grip Jareth by the shoulder. It was a very adult gesture, and it surprised Jareth. The young man's eyes narrowed and he stared hard at Jareth. "If you hurt my sister, I'm gonna cut you like I did the snake, only it won't be your head I cut."

"Toby!" Sarah shrieked. "How could-"

Jareth cut her off, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. He quickly stopped at Toby's offended look. "I swear to the Fates, Master Tobias, I will never hurt your sister." He reached out and offered his hand to the boy.

Toby hesitated for a moment before clasping his hand. "Don't forget it." Toby advised him.

"Never," Jareth promised. They both ignored Sarah's outraged little noises. He stood. "Let's move on."

Sarah stared in a combination of shock and horror as Jareth laughed and Toby all but threatened to castrate the fae king. Regardless, there seemed to be an uncommunicated truce between the two, and Toby actually smiled at the Goblin King for the first time since seeing him kiss her. It made her heart warm a little at the sight and she felt the brief longing from Jareth through their bond and she swallowed, almost immediately knowing what he was thinking.

His gaze left Toby and met hers, holding her eyes for a few poignant seconds and they had their own brief mental acknowledgment of their mutual wants. She shifted her eyes and cleared her throat, taking Toby's hand - a clear message of 'Let's discuss this later, but for now let's get out of here.'

"Come on, we better go. I've had enough wildlife attacking me for one day. Stay close, no running away this time..." She glared at Toby and he sheepishly smiled back. "We do this as a team. Ok?"

The boys nodded and together, they skirted the river and crossed it where it was most shallow. Jareth pointed ahead at a narrow passage that would take them to the ridge Freya spoke of.

Just as they rounded the corner, they froze.

There, in the distance, was the largest wolf Sarah had ever seen. It was chained, dozing, but there was no way to get around the monster. They had to face it.

"Fuck me," Sarah said immediately. "I had to go and jinx us, didn't l?"

Toby stared and Jareth said nothing, but she knew they agreed.

Toby's shock at Sarah's language eased effortlessly into imitation as he took in the monster before them and asked, "What the fuck IS that thing?"

The wolf blearily opened its great ember eyes, shook it's head, and yawned with a huge maw of seemingly endless teeth.

Jareth answered in a low and cautious tone. "That's Fenrir. He's meant to bring about Ragnarok. The end of the world. That's why he's chained to the stone. But, there should be a sword in his mouth to prevent him from...oh."

Jareth looked at the sword in his hand and took a deep sigh of warrior's resignation. He began to step out into battling range of the great beast. "Sarah, keep back with Tobias."

"Actually..." Toby said shyly, "you can just call me to Toby."

Jareth paused, looked back at the boy, and nodded with a small smile and misty eyes. "Toby, look after your sister."

Toby puffed out his chest and nodded fiercely back. Jareth turning his steely gaze to the task at hand.

"Jareth!" Sarah couldn't help calling out to him as he walked in the direction of the now snarling wolf. He glanced back at her, flashing a smile as he sent a silent message through their bond. - Stay safe, love.-

Sarah heart beat faster at the feelings that flowed over her. She shuddered as Jareth approached the wolf. The sheer size of the monster hadn't been clear from a distance without a reference point. Now, seeing Jareth standing in front of the massive jaws, Sarah was shocked by how large that thing actually was. She gripped Toby's hand tightly and fought the panic rising inside of her as Jareth faced off against the wolf.

Jareth forced all thoughts of Sarah out of his mind as he faced Fenrir. The wolf was snarling as it eyed him, crouched down to attack. Jareth gripped the sword tightly, raising it to fend off any attack the wolf might make. At the sight of the sword, Fenrir's growl turned into an outright snarl and he lunged at Jareth.

Throwing himself to the right, Jareth rolled away from the slavering jaws of the beast, it's fangs just missing him. He rolled gracefully to his feet, bringing the sword up into guard position again as the wolf strained against the chain that bound it. Jareth thanked the ingenuity of the dwarven smiths who had forged the chain. It was proving its strength as the wolf thrashed it's head, trying to break free.

Carefully, Jareth stepped within range of Fenrir's jaws again. He would have to be fast, very fast and very lucky. Again the wolf lunged at him. This time, Jareth sprang forward with a cry of his own, straight into the foaming jaws of the beast.

Sarah was transfixed, as was Toby. Both watching with wide eyes as Jareth moved so fast they almost couldn't witness his movements. They both sobered, reminded that despite his lack of magic Jareth was still very much inhuman himself.

The wolf roared loudly in frustration, shaking loose rocks and pebbles from the walls of the narrow valley as Jareth rushed forward, shoving the sword into its gaping maw, the edges of his shirt fraying as it scraped against its teeth.

He jumped back as it jerked and snarled, its horrid breath blowing in his face when it no longer could close its mouth. He stared it down, eye to eye, and slowly it stilled, whimpering.

"I have a few residents like you of my own. Behave, beast, and perhaps one day someone won't shove a bar in your mouth just to shut you up."

With that, he tugged his shirt back into place and looked back towards the others.

They stared, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Toby was the first to talk.

"That was SOOOOOO BADASS!"

"Toby, you shouldn't swear, it's not appropriate." Sarah said in a far away tone as she continued to stare in awe at Jareth. Toby pouted, "Why? You swear, you JUST swore!"

At this, Sarah turned to address him properly. "Yes, but unlike your swearing, my swearing won't lead to my death at the hands of our father." Toby grumbled in dissatisfaction but said nothing. Both of them missing the look of sheer adoration that Jareth was giving them both.

But it wasn't long before Sarah felt it flooding the bond. She stepped effortlessly into his arms in response. Jareth felt pure joy as he felt that same adoration float back to him in a tender kiss. Then a sweet sense of alarm as she bit down lightly on his lower lip and he was hit with a rather aggressive sense of lust from her. He groaned in regret as he broke the kiss and held her at arm's length, the heat in his eyes an unmistakable message -LATER-.

"Ewwwww." Toby chided, laughing they began to file past the now submissive Fenrir. Trekking up the winding path, they started to fall into easy step and companionship.

Heady with their two victories, Sarah was beginning to wonder what else Odin could possibly throw at them. Really, if the world ending wolf couldn't defeat them, what was the point of even continuing this nonsense.

That's when she heard a slow, loud clapping begin from the road ahead of them. A playfully seductive voice reached her ears next.

"Good show, Goblin King. I was almost worried I wouldn't get to play."


	8. Chapter 8

Odin desperately wished that he could be watching while Loki confronted Sarah and Jareth, but he was essentially blind. Huginn and Muninn were currently sulking on the far side of the plateau. Their injuries were well on the way to healing, but they would require a little more time before they could fly. He swore angrily. Where had that chit of a girl gotten that power? She had looked so... so... Delectable?

"Faugh!" He sank down on his throne as he thought about how he'd allowed his attraction for the girl to override all other concerns. He should have been more careful.

After he'd lost his ability to watch them, Odin had decided to pull out all the stops in his attempt to keep them from returning to his mountain. He'd called Loki, and together they had plotted the mischief that Odin had hoped would keep them away. The business with the snake had been a surprise, but not exactly unexpected. He'd already known that young Toby was a resourceful lad, and Dienn hadn't exactly represented the best Odin had to throw at them. He had merely been available.

Fenrir though... Jareth's defeat of the wolf had shaken Odin badly. He had underestimated the Goblin King. He narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he hadn't underestimated Jareth himself, but how far he was willing to go for Sarah?

He found himself glad that Loki had suggested the final course of action. Mortal hearts were so fickle, after all.

Sarah stiffened and jerked forward as she pushed Toby behind her, about over all this nonsense. "Who's there?" She called out angrily, whirling as the seductive laughter echoed around the valley.

It was then she realized she was entirely alone. Panic hit her and she took off running, looking around wildly. "Jareth? Toby? JARETH? TOBY?!"

A pair of arms slid around her and pulled her tight to a lean frame, that same voice purring in her ear. "Now what do we have here? Aren't you a tasty little thing..."

Sarah screamed as the man nibbled at her ear, horrified. "Let me go!"

"Now why would I want to do that? You've got the Goblin King  _and_  my father in a tizzy. I'm beginning to see why..."

Jareth growled the second he heard that voice, his entire frame tensing. He surged forward, Toby at his side. Each letting out a faint cry as they saw Sarah stiffen and panic, looking for them but not able to see them, when Loki grabbed her.

However, something seemed to be blocking their way, both Toby and Jareth crashing against an unseen barrier as Loki fondled HIS woman.

He saw red. "I'm going to kill you!"

Loki's eyes flicked up to Jareth's enraged snarl. Smiling wickedly he grabbed Sarah's hips hungrily and made a show of smelling her hair. Silently laughing as he witnessed the Goblin King throwing his magicless self against the barrier.

But now onto more... stimulating distractions. He turned her around and Sarah saw the God of Mischief for the first time.

His eyes were a startling and sharp green color and his black hair was roguishly tousled. Some small part of her brain couldn't help but notice he was shirtless, and quite possibly hewn from marble. He took a possessive hold of her chin and huskily spoke to her with a knowing grin. Mouth just inches from her so she could smell his sweet and wild aroma.

"Quite right too, my sweet thing. Why settle for a king when you could have a god?" His arms wound tightly around her as he made to kiss her. Surprised all the more when when she leaned in. Feeling the sweet throes of victory as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and twisted one hand around his waist band…

Right before she threw her weight into it and slammed him onto the the stony ground.

The confidence he felt was knocked out of him with the wind as she started to mercilessly kick him with her steel toed hiking boots.

"VILE. WRETCHED. EVIL. THING! How DARE you touch me?!"

Ah. That was why his father liked her then.

He doubled over to protect his stomach and shouted "I yield! Cease your flailing woman!" But she merely pushed him onto his back and planed the sole of her shoe across his throat.

"Explain yourself. NOW." She hissed.

He laughed merrily, oh this was such fun.

"It's not so bad is it? I would be remiss if I let this little game pass me by. And If I could deny my father your warmth in his bed for mine, so much the better .*gag*"

She pressed her heel down for emphasis.

"I belong TO ME. Only I have a say in who I bed or no. And there is only ONE man who is eligible for that honor at this time, and he is certainly NOT you or your DISGUSTING father!" she shouted the last to the sky, just on the off chance the oaf was listening in.

"Where are Toby and Jareth? Bring me back to them or so help me I will kill you right here. Or you will have to kill me and then nothing will be able to save you from Jareth." A realization blinked on in her head, "Or from your mother." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden apple to hold in front of his suddenly shocked face.

Loki's eyes bugged out of his head and he scrambled away on his ass, all but falling down in his haste to get away from her and the apple she held. "Get that thing away from me!" He gasped, sweat actually forming on his face as he stood and backed even further away.

"What? This?" Sarah asked, holding the apple out in front of her. She didn't know what it did, but it obviously made Loki seriously nervous.

"Yes! That!" He glared up at the sky, muttering. "You didn't tell me about THIS father." A moment later, Sarah heard Toby as he shouted for her.

She turned toward the sound, only to be swept briefly into Jareth's arms. He kissed her soundly and whispered in her ear, "You are so amazing," before releasing her and turning to Loki.

He said nothing, he merely stalked toward the god of mischief in silence. Loki held out his hands. "Look, Jareth, it was just a bit of fun." He backed away until he'd backed himself into a wall of thorns. "Please, Jareth! Odin-"

Jareth's fist slamming into his face cut off anything else he might have said.

Sarah watched as Jareth tore into Loki, but for some reason couldn't muster a single solitary fuck if he killed the jerk. Even Toby seemed to grin after he ran up to Sarah and flung his arms around her. She tucked away the Apple in the pocket of her jeans as she let Jareth have his fill of beating the man senseless.

Loki was in rough shape. He was bleeding from his head, doing his best to shield himself against Jareth's blows but he had forgotten how powerful an enraged fae was.

"Please! Stop! I can help! I promise! I didn't know! You know how my father is! Please!"

Finally, Sarah called out to Jareth to hear him out. Jareth bared his teeth, dragging a cringing Loki under his grip. "If you so much as look at her wrong, you're dead. Understand?"

Loki nodded vigorously and Jareth shoved him back. "Talk."

Loki swallowed and came up on his knees, straightening his hair as he tried to regain some of his pride.

"In order for you to escape, you'll need to face my father. His word is absolute here. And it seems to me you're missing something."

Jareth tensed and Loki flinched, sliding back a few steps, raising his hands up in surrender.

"No, stop! No more! I can break Odin's spell that blocks your magic. I know when I'm defeated."

Everyone went quiet at Loki's words.

"Explain." Sarah demanded quietly. Instead of looking at her, Loki addressed the ground.

"I've had a lifetime to practice getting out of my father's spellcraft. I know pretty well how they are constructed. This one is powerful, but I'm certain I can un-weave it. If you'll...just give me your arm." He held out his own arm to accept.

Jareth hesitated, but grasped his outstretched arm firmly.

Taking a deep breath, Loki closed his eyes in focus. Soon, a bright blue glow started to hover and whirl over Jareth's form. It writhed as it struggled to hold it's shape and Loki lowly grunted with the effort, but eventually it dissolved with a pop. The remnants of magic falling around the Goblin King in shreds before sinking into the earth.

A great wind arose, kicking up dust and debris so that everyone had to protect their eyes. But when the roar faded away and everyone looked on him again, they saw the true King.

He was head to toe in his battle regalia, showered in motes of light and the rippling of sheer power. He inhaled deeply through his nose as the golden power of the labyrinth pulsed around him and ebbed. When he looked again on Loki, the God of Mischief bent the knee.

A cry from Sarah made everyone turn to look at her. Like Jareth, she too, had begun to glow with the golden magic of the Labyrinth. It surrounded her, pulsing so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes.

When the glow faded and they were able to look again, Sarah stood before them, completely changed. Gone were her sturdy hiking boots and jeans. She stood before them in tight breeches that hugged her curves. Knee high boots clung to her calves and her tight leather armor did more to accentuate her bust than it did to protect her. She sparkled with glittery makeup and her beautiful hair seemed to have been washed and styled during her magical transformation. A jeweled dagger was strapped to her thigh and a long black cloak flowed from her shoulders.

Sarah looked down at herself in confusion. "What happened?" She looked up to find that every man in the clearing staring at her in awe.

Toby's eyes were huge as he looked up at her. "You're her now, aren't you? You're the Goblin Queen!"

"Yes, she is." Jareth grabbed Loki and strode across the clearing, dragging Loki over the ground with him. He threw the god down in front of Sarah before kneeling before her. "Your Majesty."

He didn't bow his head, but looked up at her with so much feeling in his eyes and pulsing across the link between them that Sarah's own heart began to pound. "Jareth?"

He rose, smiling. "Yes, Precious, you  _are_  the Goblin Queen now, no matter what else happens." He dragged Loki to his feet, and glanced up at the top of the mountain. "Come, we have some unfinished business."

Sarah inspected her armor, a small thrill tingling up her spine at the hot looks Jareth was shooting her way. The almost overwhelming flood of emotion that hit her senses across their bond that only seemed to deepen, made her catch her breath. She blinked, feeling like she was stuck by lightning when she realized Jareth's full magnitude of power.

Looking down, she narrowed her eyes on Loki, not trusting for a second that he wouldn't betray them in a heartbeat. He was the god of mischief after all.

Conjuring a magic chain in her hands, she bound his wrists and gestured for Jareth to lead them. "After you, my King."

Dragging Loki alongside her, she held out her other hand for Toby who looked tickled pink at the scene. He looked back at Loki who had since fallen sullenly silent.

Sticking out his tongue and keeping his voice low so his sister wouldn't scold him again for cussing, he whispered: "Who's the bitch now?"

Loki growled and he jerked back to Sarah's side as they moved towards their goal.

She still had the apple in her pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

When they finally reached the top of the mountain they beheld a beautiful sight: Odin, pacing back and forth, wringing his hands desperately while muttering to himself, his hat a crumpled mess on the ground where it looked like it had been repeatedly stomped on.

"Toby honey, stay back here. We'll handle this." Sarah tenderly told him while they were still on the end of the path.

But, no longer quite a child, he merely met her gaze with a steely one of his own and said mercilessly, "Take him down, Sis," and bumped her fist before he took Loki's chain. The God rolled his eyes at being relegated to the habits of a family dog. Then, the Goblin monarchs sallied forth with wicked glee to wreak their vengeance.

Odin finally noticed their approach and unsuccessfully tried to maneuver the throne between them while still trying to sound proud. "Ah, you've finally arrived. I was beginning to think you weren't equal to the tasks!" He babbled in that special boisterous vibrato that sings of utter bullshit.

"How clever of you to hide the little witch from me. No doubt that is why you MARKED her as yours! Yes, that's right dearest Sarah. This presumptuous man, claimed you as his intended before all the courts and didn't even tell you! I lie not! What a duplicitous fool he is indeed. I would never treat you with such dishonor."

Jareth felt a small twinge of apprehension as Sarah slowly looked at him. He met her eyes and found only merriment.

"Awww, Jareth really? You could have just asked." She said with a playful wink. What a mischievous equal he had. He tried to look suitably bashful while sending his ravenous pride down the bond.

"Oh well, I did not yet know that you loved me as much as I loved you. It seemed a good precaution."

Odin's face grew pale and his eyes wide. "Well…well be that as it may you didn't endure the trials unassisted. I'm afraid I cannot release the boy."

Mistake.

All pretense of teasing gone, they pair began to herd him like wolves.

Jareth noted how Odin's eyes roamed over Sarah's body, even as the Goblin rulers began to close in on him. It made his blood boil to see the randy old man looking at his woman that way. The fire in his veins flared out of control when Odin stopped retreating and stepped toward Sarah.

"Sarah, love," Odin began. "I can offer you so much more. Come, be my wife. I will set you above all others, I-"

Jareth was about to make his first serious attempt at murder when a feeling passed through the still strengthening bond he shared with Sarah- Amusement. Sarah found the old man's offer... funny?

Sarah stopped the old man's plea with a shout of laughter. Somehow, that felt even better than killing the dirty old man.

Sarah's laughter was short lived. Now she eyed Odin as she and Jareth stalked him around the room. The god had gone silent, which was a good thing. It gave her time to watch him without the distraction of having to listen to him. He looked nervous... very, very nervous. But not nervous enough, Sarah suddenly decided.

Slowly, concentrating on just what it was that she did, Sarah searched for the magic of the Labyrinth. To her delight she felt it ebb and flow between her and Jareth, coming easily to her call. She bared her teeth in a grin as a golden whip formed in her hand. She cracked it expertly and advanced on Odin.

"Well old man, it seems as though your memory may be failing you. I seem to remember that you made that little offer before. What did you tell him, dear?"

She glanced at Jareth, who growled, "No fucking way!"

"Well," Sarah said brightly. "There you have it. It's not going to happen."

She paused and tapped the handle of the whip against her cheek thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I don't recall hearing any stipulations about assistance when we accepted the challenge." She cracked her whip again, just at his feet, and Odin jumped back, alarmed. The old god skirted the edge of the throne room, trying to inch closer to the path down the mountain in an effort to keep away from the Goblin King and Queen.

He was so focused on Sarah and Jareth that he didn't see Huginn and Muninn until he tripped over them. He fell heavily as the birds scolded him with deep, rasping cries.

"Sight failing you?" Sarah asked. All trace of amusement was gone and her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You certainly had no trouble eying me up earlier. Perhaps, I should take our your other eye." The whip cracked again, lashing toward the deity who was staggering to his feet. A red welt appeared on his cheek, just under his good eye.

"Oops," Sarah giggled. "I missed. Be a dear and stand still, won't you?"

Sarah felt the rage just simmering under her skin at the audacity of this fool. He'd threatened their lives...and for what? Amusement? Sexual advances? Boredom? Her hands balled into fists, the handle of the whip creaking under the sudden pressure of her tightened knuckles. She stepped forward and brought the whip down again, this time aiming for real pain.

She succeeded with the clean cut that appeared under his eye and began to bleed, staining his beard. "You son of a bit—"

All hell broke loose. Odin's birds took that moment to flap their wings, still the size of large beasts, and Odin was moving. She did her best to keep up...but...

Jareth whipped his head around and stepped back quickly as Loki's chains rattled ominously, telling him the god was attempting to break the spell. Still, he was unsuccessful, only managing to weaken it. That was more than enough to get Jareth's attention, still raw that Loki had touched Sarah. Her anger in their bond only reinforced his own, and he slammed the god back down on his knees before he could stand, a boot thrust up against his throat. He leaned forward and hissed down at the fool, eyes flashing. "Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid?"

"Jareth!"

He turned, still holding Loki under his foot. When he saw what made Sarah flood his bond senses with panic, he froze.

Across the throne room, Odin held a wide-eyed Toby close to his chest, a blade at his throat.

"You think to challenge me?! I AM A GOD! I AM EVERYTHING HERE!"

Toby started to sniffle and Sarah's rage became his.

Threatening a child?

He growled and poised himself, feeling Sarah do the same.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rang from all around them as Odin's thunderclouds we're broken up and a great sunbeam shone down on them.

Freya stepped out of the light to confront her husband. No longer the benign gardener, her hair was pulled back into battle braids and she was wearing golden armor and vestments. She fixed her husband with a lethal stare. He began to tremble. In a the calm voice of a storm's eye she said. "You will not harm the boy."

Odin sputtered in rage, "Do not seek to alter my will, woman! I am the master here!"

Freya shook her head, "You were master here, but you broke with my father and made me half yourself. Allow me to rephrase, if you harm the boy..." She turned to Sarah and raised her eyebrows at her pocket. Catching her drift Sarah scrambled to wrench the Apple from her pocket and hold it shimmering in the light. "...it will be your end, husband."

Odin stared at the fruit and hissed in utter contempt before locking eyes with his wife again. "You meddlesome HARPY!"

Freya merely clicked her tongue chidingly. "Now, none of that. I think the matter of this small assault can be resolved internally without their Majesty's injunction." She snapped her fingers and Odin vanished into the earth with a scream. Toby ran from the spot to her side and gave her a grateful hug.

'Where did he go?" Jareth asked.

Freya turned her head to address him, still comforting Toby. "I taught your great grandfather about oubliettes. His were not so unpleasant as ours, however. Allow me to explain."

She released Toby that he might launch himself into the next set of waiting arms, which were Sarah's.

"That fruit is a gift. A great gift. And like all great gifts, it has great meaning. It is what humans call Ambrosia, it is the key to unlocking Sarah's immortality. Such a boon has meaning here, and implies alliance. Any act against you, OR your ilk, from our kingdom may very well be perceived as an act of war by you, and all your allied kin Goblin King."

Jareth bowed before the goddess. "I thank you for such a gracious gift and your assistance in this entire affair."

Sarah hugged her brother tight. "Yes, thank you so much."

Freya smiled at all of them. "It was an honor to meet and offer aid to you and your brother and a pleasure as always Goblin King." She bowed her head to them and then clapped her hands together. "Now it's time to say farewell. I hope the fates see fit to allow us to meet again under better circumstances."

Sarah, Jareth, and Toby all bowed their farewell. Jareth joined Sarah and Toby, putting his arms around them in preparation for their departure. Before they left, Freya suddenly spoke again.

"Before you go-" They turned back to the goddess who smiled at Toby. She beckoned to the young boy and he went willingly toward her. She kelt, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye as she spoke. "You showed great bravery and resourcefulness during the Rigors, Toby. Although my husband may have taken you from your family against your will, you are worthy to have been chosen by the gods of Valhalla."

Toby looked down at his feet, embarrassed by the praise. Freya smiled gently at him and then flashed a smile at Sarah and Jareth as well. "You all did well, but the Goblin King and Queen already have their reward in each other. I also wish to reward you, Toby." She handed Toby a feather from one of the ravens and a scale from the snake he had defeated. He took them and then glanced at Freya, confused.

"Thank you?"

Freya laughed and stood. "Those are very special gifts Toby. As long as you own that feather, whether or not you are holding it, you will be safe, both from physical danger and from further interference by beings not of your world."

Sarah gasped, "Thank you!" Freya nodded at her, her eyes twinkling. Sarah felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. She would no longer need to worry so much for Toby, thanks to Freya's gift. She glanced at Jareth, standing next to her, his arm still wrapped protectively around her and smiled. Suddenly, things looked very different.

"What about this?" Toby held up the scale from the snake he had defeated.

"That is also something special, unless I miss my guess," Jareth told him.

"Indeed." Freya nodded in agreement. "That scale means that you are owed a boon from the gods, Toby. You have but to ask and you shall receive that which you request."

She looked sternly down at him. "I expect that when you do make your request, that it will be a wise one, Toby. Do not make me regret giving such a powerful thing to someone so young."

Toby's eyes grew wide and he nodded. "Can- can Sarah hold it for me?"

Freya and Sarah shared a conspiratorial smile before Freya nodded. "A very wise decision, Toby." Toby smiled up at her before turning and running back to Sarah and Jareth.

"Sarah, I would like a word, alone, if you please. You may join Jareth and Toby in a moment." Freya made shooing motions to Jareth who glowered slightly before taking Toby's hand and fading away."

Sarah turned, watching him fade away with Toby in slight panic, wondering how she'd make it home - when suddenly the spell came to her mind's eye and her shoulders relaxed. The bond she had with the Labyrinth and Jareth reminded her of the power she now held and she looked back towards Freya, slowly stepping towards her.

Loki stood and rattled his chains. "Hey, wait a minute! Forgetting something?"

Both women looked over with narrowed expressions.

"I'll deal with you later, son." Freya spoke, cutting off his pleas. He scowled but at the look on his mother's face, he instantly fell silent and Freya gently led Sarah away.

"Sarah, dear, I hope you understand the significance of the Apple now." Sarah nodded and the woman smiled faintly, amusement in her eyes. "And will you use the gift?"

Sarah immediately nodded. "Of course I would, I'm flattered you even offered." Sarah stilled, studying Freya sharply. "Why do I sense there's a 'but' in there somewhere? What aren't you telling me?"

Freya laughed softly. "You mortals have plenty tales about gods and mortals mingling. What do you think?"

Sarah blinked, her eyes going wide as her face slowly turned crimson. "Are you telling me..."

Freya smiled slowly, a feline gleam in her eyes. "Just be sure you're alone before you choose to accept. Things would be very...interesting...if you don't."

"Ok, um. Wow. Like...how bad we talking?" Sarah swallowed, mortified but also intrigued, her mind flashing back to the time she was wrapped up with Jareth in pillows.

"Don't make plans for the rest of the evening. Or week." Freya smiled again, her eyes twinkling as Sarah looked like she wanted to faint.

"Oh my lord. Um, thanks for the heads up?" She nervously tugged on her bodice. 'Is it just me or did it get hot in here? Monkey sex with Jareth? Should I warn him?'

A slow smile spread across her face and Freya laughed.

"You're not even going to warn him, are you?" The goddess asked with amusement.

"Nope."

Freya doubled over laughing. "You are definitely a worthy match for Jareth, my dear." The goddess said as she wiped her eyes. "Well you should be going. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Sarah nodded and on a whim she hugged Freya. "Thanks for helping me save my brother."

Returning her hug, Freya grinned. "You and your brother will always be welcome and safe in my realm." She released her and cupped her chin. "Now get going Goblin Queen."

Sarah grinned at the use of her new title. Closing her eyes, she focused on the magic of the Labyrinth and cast the spell to join Jareth and Toby in the Underground.


	10. Chapter 10

Freya watched Sarah fade away and then returned to deal with her son.

She found him still sulking on his knees, awaiting her judgment. It touched her that even as he was her most rebellious son, he was also the most respectful and obedient to her. She bent over slightly to address him.

"What did you do wrong?" She said in a disciplinary tone.

He sighed, "I cavorted with Father when I knew his poor intentions, I didn't check with you before getting caught up in his schemes. I touched a woman without her consent. I didn't intervene when he got my son, Fenrir, involved at great risk to everyone."

"And?"

"And I apologize, Mother. I will try to show more wisdom and judgement in the future."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you, my son." The chains fell away. He rose and hugged her, and for a small moment, he was a child again in her arms.

"I think she would have proven too great a challenge even for you, Loki. Her will is as strong as his, and he almost beat you half to death. Come now, let's get you cleaned up. Dine with me tonight." She began to lead them both back down the mountain when his voice chimed up from behind her.

"Mother? I couldn't help but notice, you didn't mention the fruits OTHER qualities. Won't it come as rather a shock to them both when she's with child so quickly?"

Freya looked back and mirrored him the wicked grin that he had inherited.

"Some gifts are meant to be surprises, darling."

Sarah appeared in the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and looked around, instantly recognizing where she was. It was cleaner than it had been last time she dashed through, though. Sarah only saw a couple chickens and a minimum of spilled ale and food.

Her surprise came when she noticed Toby, seated on the Goblin King's throne. Jareth stood beside him, one foot braced on the arm of the throne as he leaned over and spoke quietly with her brother. Noticing her presence, Jareth looked up, relief on his face.

"Sarah," he breathed. The feelings that raced ahead of him as he strode across the room nearly made her knees weak. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close him, pressing his lips against hers gently at first, and then more insistently as he gave way to the feelings Sarah had felt before.

A theatrical gagging sound distracted them. "Could you two wait to do that until after I get home?"

Sarah went red and even Jareth had two spots of color on his cheeks as they turned to Toby. Jareth had to clear his throat before speaking. "Quite right, Toby. You're parents are probably still worried sick."

Sarah immediately felt remorse. "Poor Dad and Karen," She murmured. "Can't we do something about that, Jareth?"

He nodded slowly. "We can, but it will take a tremendous amount of our power to rearrange time that much."

Sarah bit her lip, thinking about Freya's gift. "Will we be... ok?"

Jareth nodded. "We will. We'll just be rather tired for a while, that's all." He smiled wistfully and Sarah knew that he would do whatever she asked him to, even if that meant that those feelings from earlier would have to wait.

She nodded decisively. "Then we should do it. No parent should have to go through that if they don't have to."

"As you wish, Precious." Jareth held out a hand to each of them before closing his eyes.

The rush of power that Jareth pulled from her was tremendous. Sarah felt a little lightheaded and gripped his hand tightly. She closed her own eyes as the throne room disappeared around them.

They appeared in Sarah and Toby's backyard. Sarah staggered just a bit at how tired she was but she smiled down at Toby's happy grin. "We're home!"

Sarah knelt to hug him. "Yes, we are."

"No," Toby said, hugging her back, "I'm home."

Sarah stilled and then hugged him tighter against her, tears welling in her eyes. She looked briefly back at Jareth and he smiled with adoration in his eyes. She pulled back, looking at Toby. Holding out her hand, she closed her eyes and conjured up the very first crystal of her own. She heard Toby gasp and when she opened her eyes, she smiled at the expressions on Toby and Jareth's faces. Looking down, she noticed her crystals were slightly different, tinted the faintest hint of lavender, like amethyst. Handing it to him and curling his fingers around it, she leaned forward.

"If you ever need me, just call me in this crystal and I'll come. Promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" He whispered back, sniffling sadly like a small boy for the first time that day.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she whispered, gripping him in another tight hug.

Toby nodded and moved to the door, looking over his shoulder. "What about mom and dad? How are you going to explain this?"

Sarah looked to Jareth and he smiled. "We will be able to join you for holidays. We will be a little less..." He looked over them both with a small chuckle,"...well, less."

Toby grinned but looked back between them. "I know mom and dad think you're away at college. So what should I tell them if they want to talk?"

"Use the crystal. I'll come around for thanksgiving and.." She trailed off, looking at Jareth with a sheepish smile. "Explain I've ran off and married someone I fell in love with. They'll get over it in time when they know I'm not completely vanishing from their lives. But let's just keep all this under the radar for now, ok?"

Toby nodded. He almost turned to run back inside then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Will I be able to visit?"

Sarah looked at Jareth and he smiled. "How's next weekend?"

Toby grinned and took off running inside.

Sarah chuckled and then felt the overwhelming emotions coming from Jareth now that they were alone. She turned slowly, her breath slowly deepening as they stared at one another. Suddenly, they both launched themselves at each other, kissing and holding, fingers tracing the bones in each other's face.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you, too..."

"You're so beautiful..."

"I never forgot you..."

Suddenly, they couldn't stand it anymore and vanished from sight, knowing the Labyrinth masses would be waiting for them in the Underground as they'd have felt the second Sarah ascended as the Goblin Queen.


	11. Chapter 11

The Goblin King was seriously considering murdering the dumpy little man in front of him- his Master of Audiences Grimholt, an efficient, if somewhat odious imp, in this moment. As soon as magically powered rumors had spread through the Labyrinth of it's new monarch, he had seen fit to immediately begin accepting petitions for greetings, homage, invitations, and welcomes.

It would have been a nice gesture of acceptance for Sarah, had he not ambushed them the moment they arrived, still breathing heavy and kiss bruised, with a list of 182 separate petitions. Now Jareth sat on his throne. Angrily tapping his crop and glaring as Grimholt introduced petition 73, the Matron of the Forest Nymphs. He plastered on his most gracious smile for the woman as she expressed the well wishes of her people in sign language, her arms giving off the faint sound of a cheerful breeze through branches.

Jareth somehow managed to keep the exhausted tone out of his voice as he replied, "Thank you very much for your visit today, we will be sure to schedule a tour through your lovely woods to pay our respects in kind as soon as our schedule allows."

 _Which might be sometime in the next century_ , he ruefully thought.

He was immensely proud of Sarah. Sitting next to him in a conjured throne of her own, she personally greeted every one of the petitioners. Expressing heartfelt thanks for gifts, and genuine interest in events.

Looking over to her, his adoration rapidly flashed to concern as he took in her hunching shoulders and droopy eyes. It suddenly occurred to him that while she may have access to his magic, she was not yet immortal, and sleep couldn't be easily ignored. And if he was exhausted, how on earth was she still seated upright? It was time to take unilateral action.

Standing abruptly he bellowed in a voice that wouldn't be questioned.

"We must retire. We shall summon each of you in turn from now on."

Sarah's eyes opened a little more, but her voice was small and weary as she all but whispered,

"I'm fine, Jareth."

Despite her insistence, she didn't resist as he scooped her up and teleported them to the Queen's Chambers. With a thought she was dressed in a warm, cozy nightgown as he laid her in the huge four poster bed. She was fast asleep by the time he finished carefully tucking her in. He took a selfish moment just to watch her as he stroked her hair lovingly. His obsession, his love, and against all odds, his Queen.

He placed a light kiss upon her brow and murmured softly. "Goodnight, Darling. Tomorrow will be all about us. I promise."

With no small amount of effort, he left her side. Retiring to his own suites out of respect.

Jareth entered his own rooms, just down the corridor from the Queen's Chambers where Sarah slept peacefully. As soon as the door shut behind him, he leaned heavily against it and groaned. Leaving Sarah alone for the night may have been the most difficult thing he had ever done. His body burned with the need to touch her, to hold her, to make her his for all time.

He clenched his fists, fighting his desire as he strode across the room to a side table. An assortment of bottles sat there, along with glasses and other implements for making drinks. Choosing the strongest whisky there, he poured himself a healthy shot and tossed it back. The burn of it sliding down to his stomach was a welcome distraction.

Collapsing into the chair next to the table, he pulled off his gloves before pouring himself another shot. He tossed that one back as quickly as he had the first before pouring another, and then another, not stopping until his body began to relax and wearing his pants once again became bearable.

Jareth slumped further into the chair, his eyes beginning to grow heavy as the influence of the alcohol began to grow stronger. His head lolled against the back of the chair and he sighed. Now that he'd gotten his physical response to Sarah under control, worries and doubts began to rear their ugly heads.

He shifted uncomfortably, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair, and downing another shot. The alcohol was making his head buzz, aiding his attempts to push all thoughts away. Jareth blinked owlishly, the glass sliding from his hand and landing with a thud on the table. His last conscious thought was of the need to have a long talk with his Queen.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Jareth groaned and shifted around, trying to ease the ache in his shoulders.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

He groaned again, loader this time, and struggled to sit upright. His head was pounding and his mouth felt as though something had died in it the night before.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What!" he roared, finally recognizing that the pounding had not been his head, but rather someone at the door.

The door opened slowly and Lord Grimholt peeked nervously around it. "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but-"

"What do you want, Grimholt?" Jareth braced his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He felt decidedly worse this morning than he had last night.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you are late for today's audiences."

Jareth staggered to his feet, noting that he still wore the same clothing that he'd been wearing yesterday. "The Queen?" he rasped.

Grimholt smiled at his mention of Sarah. Obviously the Master of Audiences, like the rest of his subjects, were as enamoured of their new Queen as he was. "Already dressed and holding court in the throne room, Sire."

"Fuck." Jareth headed for the bathroom. "I will be there in a few minutes, Grimholt."

When Jareth strode into the throne room, Sarah gave him a brief smile but quickly turned her attention back to the tiny fairy who was welcoming her to the Goblin Kingdom. He quickly sat next to her on his own throne and reached out to take her hand. She immediately slipped it out of his grasp without even looking at him.

Jareth felt as though someone punched him in the gut. The doubts from the night before came back full force as though they had just been waiting for an opening to slide back into his conscious mind.

"Your Majesty," the tiny fairy said towards him momentarily before launching into another lengthy conversation with Sarah, who looked enraptured with what the fairy was telling her of her kin in the Labyrinth and surrounding lands. Glancing over to study her, once more he was forcing himself to swallow down his desire as he took in the beautiful red silk dress she wore. His eyes flicked lower, noticing the slim cut of the bodice and forced himself to swallow a curse. Despite his desire for her, so also did his anxiety continue to climb, making him shift nervously on his throne - but to anyone else it would just be another arrogant lounging gesture, as he'd long perfected the ability to disguise his unease. He didn't reach for her again and her dismissal of his hand had him once more worrying over the quickness of the past few days and their bond. Did she regret the outcome of the trials? Did she miss home? Was she regretting  _them_?

Unable to resist, he reached out tentatively with his bond senses and found Sarah completely avoiding him, her entire attention centered on the fairy. He grit his teeth in an effort to not immediately dismiss the damned creature from the throne room as both his irritation and panic rose in tandem with Sarah's apparent indifference.  _You're a damn king, get yourself under control._

Briefly, Sarah frowned back at him, but he'd sunk low enough in his seat and forced himself to distance his own feelings, numbing himself against her ambivalence that he simply motioned for more petitions to appear, determined to at least accomplish that one task correctly.

"Jareth?" He glanced over from where he'd been staring out a window, rapping his crop against a boot, when Sarah dragged his attention back. It had been hours since he'd entered the throne room and it had since grown dark, having lost count for how many audiences they'd held at Sarah's insistence. He stared at her and forced himself to raise an eyebrow when he wanted to drag her forward and pull her across his lap and kiss her senseless, realizing they were alone, his fingers clenching tightly on the crop in an effort to restrain himself. Remembering her dismissal of his hand, a cold sliver of fear skirted along his nerves, cooling his ardour.

"Yes?" He murmured, his voice a little hoarse from disuse. It turned out, they didn't want to see him, they'd wanted to see Sarah. Still, he'd stayed per protocol.

"Are you hungry? We missed lunch. Grimholt was kind enough to set up dinner for us in the banquet room." She looked at him, a small crease forming between her brows. "Are you alright?"

He waved a hand and stood, studying her, wondering if she'd yet again reject his offered arm. Still, a perverse sense of curiosity had him holding out his elbow. She smiled faintly, still studying him curiously, but surprised him when she took his arm. He did note, however, she didn't slide up against his side, keeping them at arm's length.

Gritting his teeth once more, determined not to beg her forgiveness for whatever slight he'd done that he wasn't aware of, just as long she'd look at him -  _really look_  - and see how she was his  _everything_  - how could she not see it?! - he led her out of the throne room towards the small banquet hall.

Offering her a chair, he slid across from her and tucked his napkin in his lap once she was properly seated in her own. He motioned for a wine carafe and gripped it firmly when the servant would have only poured a glass and taken it away.

Once again, Sarah was looking at him oddly. "Jareth? Are you alright?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Fine," He replied, pouring a healthy dose of the wine and tossing it back, pouring himself another cup. He held up the carafe. "Wine?"

She nodded, frowning, and he leaned over and poured her a cup. His eyes flickered to her décolletage and he found himself nearly spilling the wine. Quickly, he jerked back the carafe and snapped his fingers for the servants to bring in the first round, ignoring Sarah's growing worrisome glances.

The bustle of servants filing into the room interrupted her questions and she simply went quiet while they were being served dinner. Jareth used the moment to keep steadily nursing the wine. Sadly, it wasn't his best vintage, so he'd be lucky if he even managed a strong buzz.

After they were once again alone, they ate in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Sarah tried to start conversation again.

"I really enjoyed myself today. You have so many different kinds of citizens, it's quite fascinating to learn about them all. I can't wait until I get to know them all and can address their needs properly. Right now I'm just in absorption mode." She added a self deprecating giggle at the least to lighten the mood. But Jareth merely gave her a curt nod and a sharp tone.

"That's well indeed. If you keep this focus up, maybe you won't even need me."

 _What's his problem?_  Sarah thought to herself. Didn't he understand just how marvelous this all was? After so long knowing about what lay beyond the veil, she finally was in a position to be a real part of it in a positive way. Why was he so irritated?

She turned the questions over in her head until understanding started to dawn. He was jealous.

Her plans, and upon further reflection probably his own, had been interrupted by all this hubbub. She had shrugged off his touch earlier because she didn't want her feelings for him to distract her from the important issues the little Fairy was trying to impress upon her. She could alleviate his tension by reassuring him.

Or, she could toy with him.

A ghost of a smirk played at her lips before she replied in a detached tone

"Yes well, there is precedent Above ground."

She could see a muscle starting to tick in his jaw as he slowly lowered his wine.

With the next breath she coated her words in honey and excitement.

"So when do I get to move my things in?"

His head jerked sharply up to look at her. His face a mask of shock.

"You wish, you wish to reside here? With me?" His voice was in awe, and she didn't miss the trace of hope echoing across his face and through the bond.

She shut down on it tightly to hide her deception.

"Well of course I do. Can't rule by telecommute. I should be nearby to ease the transition. I don't want to be a transient figurehead." She returned to eating her meal as if nothing was happening. But she saw the slump of his shoulders through the corner of her eye and felt a small shiver of despondency rippling across the edge her barrier over the bond.

_I can be just as cruel as you, my love. But I promise to make it worth your while._


	12. Chapter 12

She set down her utensils with a satisfied sigh. "I must go down to the kitchens tomorrow and complement them. This was delicious." She set her napkin on her plate and rose. "I am going to retire for the night." She walked around the table and dropped a deliberately slow and tender kiss on the top of his head, letting just a small trickle of affection through the bond.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered, before she swept out of the room and didn't look back. Leaving her distraught king to be to stew for a bit.

Returning to her rooms she set about her  _other_  preparations for the evening. After a quick bath in aphrodisiac aromatics, she combed her hair to a high sheen. Used her new powers to apply the perfect smokey eye look that was vaguely reminiscent of Jareth's own markings. She felt a small whoop of victory when she realized she would never have to apply her cat eye by hand ever again.

Flawlessly made up, she sauntered arrogantly over to her armoire and took out the outfit she'd requested for this evening. The poor little elf had been scandalized, but it was necessary.

Everything was ready. She pulled out the golden fruit from the drawer she had kept it safe in. Raising it to her devilish smile.

She took a bite.

Jareth stared in the direction she'd left, eyes focused so intently on the door that if looks could kill, the door would be in burnt shambles by now. He was pissed off, horny, and alone.

He was relieved to feel the tease of affection when she'd kissed him but beyond that, he hadn't been able to tell what she was feeling. His dick physically hurt after that small kiss. He shifted in his chair, groaning softly underneath his breath.

"Sire? Is there anything else you require for the evening?" A gentle voice interrupted his odorous mood, making him turn sharply. The servant backed up in fear. He forced himself to offer a faint smile, despite wanting to strangle something in that moment.

"No, I will retire for the evening as well. Please see to it that the halls and castle walls are kept silent tonight. I'm afraid the Labyrinth inhabitants are still very eager to meet their Queen and I for one would like a decent night's sleep. Grimholt told me they'd been lining the Goblin City streets. This isn't a bloody circus, tell them to come back tomorrow."

The servant bowed and hurried away to take his commands back to Grimholt. "And for the love of the seven kingdoms, I do not wish to be disturbed until well after sunrise!" He added in a growled shout to the retreating servant.

Muttering under his breath, he grabbed another wine carafe and started to head back to his rooms. Slowing as he neared his quarters, he suddenly stilled outside of Sarah's bedroom suite. He reached out to knock on the door but his hand dropped, stung from her second dismissal of him for the day. He forced himself to consider her position, knowing she was enthusiastic to meet the residents of the Labyrinth, having loved it so much as a child. Still, it rankled him that she cared more for hearing every flea-riddled peasant in the kingdom than seeing to  _his_  needs.

He turned to leave and drink himself unconcious again when something shifted in the air. His head snapped up and he let out a soft growl as the bond he had with Sarah suddenly flooded his senses.

 _I want -_ _ **NEED**_ _\- love him_ _ **so much**_   _\- FUCK ME - he is everything - PLEASE HELP ME - what is happening? -_ _ **JARETH PLEASE!**_

The door jerked open and Sarah was leaning against it, panting, her dress half undone as she sagged and reached for him. He noticed absently as he started to pant raggedly, his cock flaring painfully to life as his senses were swamped by both the bond and her appearance that she'd begun to dress provocatively but had seemed to stop halfway through the attempt.

"J-Jareth…." Her voice was a soft plea, turned half hiccuping moan, and he lunged for her, losing all rational thought at the suddenness of an unfamiliar scent that hit his nostrils. Nothing existed past the instinctual thought of burying himself inside her.

The wine carafe came crashing to the floor as he dropped it, shattering and splattering his boots but he didn't care. He shoved her up against the door after he'd jerked her to him and savagely took her mouth with his own. Briefly, he tried wrestling with himself, shocked at his actions, but another strong whiff of that odd scent and he was drowning in nothing but need. He groaned deeply, seeking some kind of relief against the fire that suddenly raged in his veins, grinding himself against Sarah's soft skirts, his arousal evident. She moaned loudly, the sound slightly muffled against his teeth that gnashed softly against her lower lip and he growled in satisfaction when she trembled and returned the needy thrusts with some of her own.

"Sar…" He started but she forced him to stop when she'd suddenly gripped his hair with both hands, her fingers knotting in the long lengths as she roughly hitched her hips against his.

Something in him snapped and he shoved her knees apart as he pinned her up against the door, roughly gripping between the two of them to tear at her dress. Buttons and ribbons went flying as he fought to get to her, his cock and senses inflamed.  _I need you - RIGHT NOW - don't stop me, I can't stop - FUCK, please help me!_

She seemed to sense his urgency and jerked one of her hands out of his hair to yank on his shirt, doing her best to rip off the leather vest that covered his torso. He'd finally reached what he'd been searching for, thrusting two fingers up in her eagerly and groaning hoarsely against her mouth at the slick readiness he found there. She mewled softly, rocking her hips against his intruding fingers and he pulled back, determined she wouldn't find her peak without him buried inside her.

She seemed to sense what he wanted, giving up on tearing at his vest and gripping his shoulders tightly as he shoved off his shirt and vest before ripping the bodice of her dress open and forcing the petticoats and other frilly undergarments out of the way, grasping for his pants and ripping them open.

Ruthlessly taking her mouth once more with his, he angled her hips at just the right angle and fit himself just so, thrusting into her with one strong savage stroke. She screamed against his mouth and he groaned, giving into the blinding need, feeling her sex squeeze down against him as he pounded hard, unable to hold back any longer.

Their coupling against the door sent a dull echoing thud down the halls but they were so caught up with one another, neither would have noticed if half the castle had woken up in the middle of the act.

"Sarah...I…" Jareth groaned, feeling the tell-tale rippling of the beginnings of her climax, not wanting the blinding pleasure to end but knowing she was close. His own climax neared and when he heard her plead his name softly, he was lost.

He reached down between them, spreading her legs wider and bracing his hands on the backs of her thighs, ruthlessly exposing her and fucking her in savage pumps and -  _there!_ \- she was spasming around him and it was the most visceral thing he'd ever felt in his life.  _His woman, coming around his cock, letting him bring her there -_ it was too much and as she screamed, his pace slowed as he gripped her hips and groaned brokenly, spilling himself into her, coming so hard he thought he went half blind for a few moments.

Eventually, their soft pants brought his focus back. He gently groped for her face, trying his best to ease her hips and legs into a comfortable position but -  _no!_  - not ready to leave her body just yet. His cock throbbed and he found himself shocked to learn he was already ready again.

"Sarah?" He softly asked, finding her face and kissing her gently. "Love? Are you alright?"

In response she grabbed him savagely by the back of the head and bit down hard on his shoulder. He hissed at the sweet pain that wound through his senses like lightning.

" **MORE**." She snarled.

His whole body tightened at her demand as fresh wave of ravenous hunger swept through the bond. Hoisting her and picking her up, still up to the hilt inside her, he used what few senses he had to maneuver them through the open half of the door before kicking it shut with a resounding  **SLAM!**

Sarah's blood was on fire. Nothing in the whole universe mattered except the male that was buried inside her. She had the vague sensation of flying as he walked them through the room. Wherever he was trying to go, it wasn't close enough.

_No, don't stop...not enough…I need all of you Jareth please don't stop...help me_

His focus broke against her pleas as he deviated his path and set her down harshly on the end of a card table. With a violent stroke of his arm he sent the marble chess pieces flying off, the White Queen shattering on the ground. He laid her out in front of him and ripped off what little remained of her clothes as he continued thrust into her hard and slow.

Sarah shook the rafters with her cries as he bent down over her and took one of her nipples harshly between his teeth and sucked hard. She clawed at his back leaving red ribbons of scratches. He wasn't close enough, they could be in the same body and he would never be close enough. She clamped her thighs as tightly around him as she could as she writhed beneath him meeting him with equal fervor.

He began to draw himself up and away from her but she wrapped both her arms around his neck and went with him as she devoured his mouth. His broken groan sent her to a dizzying height and she felt the delicious urgency in his hands gripping her ass in an attempt to lift her again.

_No!...not YET! You're MINE!_

She threw her weight forward and he fell backward into a wooden chair. Sarah impaling herself on him as she took the high ground.

His eyes rolled up and clenched shut at the sensation of her coming down hard around him. He was going to die, right here, right now, with Sarah consuming every inch of him in the blaze of their desire.

"No, don't close your eyes. LOOK AT ME." She demanded.

He opened his eyes again and beheld the magnificent sight of her proudly riding him like a great warrior on a steed. Her hair was wild and her eyes were on fire as she gripped his head and wrapped her fingers gently, but firmly, around his throat.

"You belong to  _me._ " She asserted.

He nodded frantically, beginning to keen with pleasure as he felt her start to clench around him.

"SAY it."

"Oh gods, Sarah. I'm yours! All of me is yours. I...oh no, oh  _yes_ , GODS!"

He pulled her tightly to him as he succumbed to another typhoon of pleasure. Sarah's screams and shaking body echoing everything he felt back and forth through the bond until he thought for sure they had both perished.

Sarah relaxed against him, and pressed her forehead firmly against his.

"I love you." She breathed.

A shudder ran through her body and she went limp in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

 

"Sarah?"

All thoughts of the mind blowing release she had just brought him to fled his mind when she didn't respond. He stood, shifting her around in his arms as he strode toward her bedroom, still calling her name anxiously.

"Sarah!"

He shouldered the door open and crossed the room quickly. Laying Sarah down in the bed, he anxiously examined her. As far as he could tell, there was no reason for her sudden lack of consciousness. If anything, she looked even more healthy than she had at dinner. There was a subtle glow to her skin, and her hair looked thicker, more luxuriant, than it had when she'd opened her door. He sat next to her on the bed and cupped her face in his hands, taking care not to scratch her with his talons as he did so.

The sight of his ungloved hands jarred him, prompting him to look more closely at her body. Despite the violence of their lovemaking, she was completely unmarked. Not a scratch marred her perfect skin where he knew- he KNEW- he should have left deep scratches.

His eyes roamed the room, falling at last on the golden apple that sat on her dressing table, a single bite gone.

Understanding flooded him and he turned back to Sarah. Carefully, he scratched her arm, watching with satisfaction as the wound immediately closed. The Ambrosia had done its job.

He settled down on the bed next to her, holding her close and waiting for her to regain her senses. He worked a small magic to make his talons recede. He could feel her arousal growing through the bond, even unconscious as she was, and he welcomed the feeling. She may have been the aggressor up to this point, but he was by no means done with her, and his talons would only get in the way.

Sarah sighed and shifted her body around. The desire that had filled her after biting into the apple was growing once again, turning into an aching need that forced her into the waking world.

It took her brain a moment to process the change of scenery. She was no longer sitting on Jareth's lap. Now she lay wrapped in his arms, her cheek pillowed on his shoulder.

"Jareth?" she murmured, stretching and rubbing her body up the length of his.

His deep chuckle sounded above her head. "Yes, Precious?"

"I-" She felt herself turning red as the memories of her behavior rose up in her mind along with the arousal building higher and higher between her legs. She shifted again, pressing herself as close to him as she could.

"I've never acted like that before."

Jareth's chuckle turned into a laugh, "I'll bet. That was the Ambrosia at work, although, I must say- I enjoyed it."

He whispered the last bit into her ear as he rolled her onto her back, his weight pressing her down into the bed and his hips settling between her legs. Sarah moaned and arched her back, begging him to increase the intimate pressure.

He obliged, grinding down against her, teasing her slick folds with his cock. "As much as I enjoyed it though, Precious. Now it's MY turn to claim you."

Her eyes darkened with lust and she moaned wordlessly in response as his mouth claimed hers. He kissed his way along her jawline and down, across each breast. He caught first one, then the other in his mouth, swirling her nipples with his tongue and sending jolts of pleasure straight to her abdomen with each tweak.

Sarah began to pant as he moved lower, his lips brushing over her hip bones and his tongue delving into her navel in passing, leaving a wet trail across her skin. He blew a current of air over her wet skin, causing another jolt as the arousal pooled between her legs.

Her hips jerked when his fingers slid through her folds, coming to rest right where she needed them most. He pressed firmly for just a moment before removing his hand.

"Jareth-" she nearly sobbed, her hips rising as she sought the return of his hands.

"Oh, Sarah," he murmured, "You are so incredibly beautiful like this." With gentle pressure, he pushed her legs up and apart, opening her to him completely.

Sarah felt her vaginal muscles contract at the unaccustomed feeling of exposure. She could see him watching her reaction, and that somehow made it even stronger. She could feel his own need for her through the bond and she raised her hips again, begging for him even as those muscles contracted once more in response.

"Please Jareth- I need- I..."

She cried out, sobbing with ecstasy as he slid two fingers into her and ground his palm down against her clit. His fingers pressed up, teasing her as they slid in and out, pushing her higher and higher towards her peak. Her hips jerked shamelessly, riding his hand as his other fondled her breasts, pinching first one nipple, then the other.

She was nearly there when he pulled away.

"No!" Her body begged for release and she clawed at the bed, feeling his own longing mirrored back through their bond. "Jareth, please!"

"Shhhh," he soothed. He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and slid his thumb over her clit again. "I'm right here."

He pushed in suddenly, tweaking and teasing her clit as he did so. She climaxed almost immediately. Screaming his name as she came around his rapidly pumping cock.

Jareth slowed slightly as Sarah came down, his hand pressing gently on her abdomen with each inward push. He continued to thrust in and out of her with long strokes, stretching her to fit him with each movement. It wasn't long until she felt herself building again, her own arousal fueled by his unfulfilled need.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, murmuring, "Yes, just like that, Love," before he thrust hard. The new angle pushed the blunt head of his cock against her cervix at each thrust and she moaned in pleasure. He kept up the slight pressure on her abdomen, sliding his thumb down over her clit again, as his other hand gripped her hip. He thrusts sped up, becoming harder and deeper as he neared his own climax.

Suddenly Jareth stilled and gave a shuddering cry as he found his own release, his cock jerking deep inside her as he did so. He pressed against her abdomen and her clit as he came, and the added pressure put Sarah over the edge again. She came, her back arching and her arms reaching up for him.

He collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her as they basked in the feeling of not knowing where one ended and the other began.

"I love you, Sarah. Marry me?"

Sarah tightened her arms, loving the feeling of his weight pressing her into the bed. "Yes," she whispered in his ear, "I love you, too"

The magic that ebbed and flowed between them bound them even more tightly together and they sank into each other, each sensing the love and devotion of the other.

As they basked in the afterglow, a new bit of magic burst into being, adding itself to theirs. Then a second one joined it, and finally a third, adding more brilliance to the glow of their combined love. Sarah and Jareth both froze, opening their eyes and looking at each other in shock.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Sarah asked.

Jareth's breath caught in his throat and he pulled away, looking in awe at her. He placed a gentle hand over her womb and smiled. "It is."

His look of awe turned to one of panic. "But… three?"

Sarah's own eyes were wide. She sat straight up in bed, a look of consternation on her face as she yelled " _ **FREYA!**_ "

Freya was seated in her garden, tending to her plants by the glow of the moon. Loki sat by her side, chatting and occasionally helping her with an especially stubborn weed when the sound of the Goblin Queen's voice echoed through the trees.

" _ **FREYA!**_ "

Loki looked at her inquisitively. "What was that about?"

Freya smiled at her son. "It appears that Sarah and Jareth have accepted my gift." They both laughed and Freya resumed her gardening, knowing better than to appear before Sarah and Jareth right then. No, she would give them a few days to cool down before she journeyed to the Goblin Kingdom to congratulate them on the upcoming arrivals.

Loki looked at his mother with commiserating bemusement. "I don't think a simple pregnancy would have thusly infuriated her, Mother."

Freya's smile became impish, "Well, it's always nice to receive matching sets as wedding gifts."

Loki's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.


	14. Chapter 14

_**4 years later** _

It was a beautiful, breezy day in the Underground. Spring was in full swing and flirting with the long sunny days of summer. The Queen's gardens were full of blossoms that promised a wealthy harvest of fruits and berries. The scent of all that promise was heady as it lingered in the air. The grass was verdant and lush underneath the bare feet of the Goblin monarchs as they took in the domestic scene before them.

Their precious, darling, little hellions three making Uncle Toby's life a cheerful misery.

Two brunette headed boys grappled both his legs and he tried to walk and drag them along the ground with exaggerated grunts of extreme effort.

A little blonde angel, or possibly devil, sat upon Ludo's shoulders. Egging on both the two boys to drag down their uncle, and Toby for shaking them off. Soon enough they all fell down into a pile of giggles and play fighting while she cheered for all of them.

Sarah shook her head and leaned affectionately on her husband's shoulder, how much life had changed. Jareth dropped a kiss on her head and walked fearlessly into the fray.

"Alright now, that's enough! Zeverick, Atreyu- Release your poor Uncle and go get washed up for lunch. And YOU as well my sweet Freya…" He reached up and plucked the pouting little girl from Ludo's shoulders.

"But Daddy! We weren't finished!"

Jareth gave her a big smooch on the cheek and set her down on the grass, kneeling at her level. "Now now, none of that. We can't play forever, go on with Uncle Toby now."

The boy, soon to become a man, walked up and took Freya's tiny hand in his. Her face was still a little sour, and as they walked away to wash their hands Jareth heard her grumble, "It's not  _fair_."

He turned to look towards his marvelous wife, who had also heard, and saw her hide a huge grin under a facepalm. Unable to resist he approached her. Replacing her hand with a slow, loving kiss.

Sweet and deep contentment thrummed through the bond. It wasn't long however, before it took on a much more amorous edge.

Sarah groaned as she broke the kiss and braced her hands on her Jareth's chest, feeling his thundering heartbeat. "Nooo, you wicked man. We don't have time for that. We've only got Toby for another few days before Daddy and Karen expect him home."

"Ah yes, home from a long trip to 'Europe'." He added the last with raptor quotation marks.

She smacked him playfully. A loud crack echoed through the space and they looked around to see Freya standing there with a basket full of treats.

She had all of two seconds to greet the Goblin King and Queen with a smile before she was set upon by Goblin Princes and a Princess.

"Auntie Freya!" They all chimed as they crowded around her legs hugging any part of her they could get a hold of.

"Oh my goodness! Look at how you've all grown!"

Sarah took the basket from her so she could hug the brood and set it on the picnic table. "They've been so excited to see you all day." She said laughing. "Little Freya could hardly get to sleep."

Freya looked down at the girl on over dramatic shock,"What's this? Freya, have you not been sleeping?" The little girl shook her head and grinned through gapped teeth.

"Well, that simply won't do. I guess I'll just HAVE to tell you another story so you have something new to dream about."

A rousing chorus of cheers sounded from the little crowd before they got distracted by the delicious temptations that she had brought with her. As soon as she was free Toby sheepishly walked up to her. A necklace woven with a feather and a scale shimmered in the sunlight on his chest.

"Hiya, Aunt Freya." Poor lad, he was at that strange age where you aren't sure if you can show affection the way you once did.

"Come here, my boy." She kissed him on the head and enveloped him in a big hug. "Look at you, almost a man yourself now. Soon I shall have to find YOU a sweetheart." Toby began to sputter a hasty refusal but all the adults noticed the blush reaching the tips of his ears.

Jareth and Sarah shared a look that said 'Oh dear, it's begun.'

Soon, they were all gathered merrily at the table. Even Ludo, who had become sort of the family pet, sat nearby with a huge pile of greens and cubed chunks of rabbit meat.

Freya was holding the rapt attention of their children with the latest antics of her sons, when Sarah felt Jareth's hand begin to creep up her leg. An unmistakable sense of mischief skipped through the bond. She narrowed her eyes at him,  _what are you up to?_

 _Watch this_  he said with a flick of his brows.

"Freya, I have a thought." Five sets of impatient eyes whirled on him.

The boys said in unison,"Daaaad! Let her finish the stooory!"

"I will in one moment boys, but I think you shall enjoy this wonderful idea I've just had." Impatience turned to curiosity.

"Freya, how would you feel about taking these little ones on a field trip to Asgard? Just for a couple days, I think it's time we start expanding their horizons. And it would give you plenty of time to spoil them rotten."

The children ran with this idea like it was on fire, Freya merely smiled slowly. Catching the hidden message. 'Get all these children out of my hair so I can monopolize my wife, please and thank you.'

"I think that sounds like a fantastic plan. You children will love Asgard. It's a great gleaming city…"

As Freya began to weave the magical image of their destination to huge excited smiles. Sarah and Jareth looked at each other with fondness and purpose.

High up in the castle, sitting innocently on a desk, was an eternally ripe golden fruit.

With one bite missing from it.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Authors
> 
> AvalonBane  
> breejah0923(FFN)/breejah(AO3)  
> HachimansKitsune  
> Jetredgirl  
> Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins  
> LiteraryRhapsody  
> PaintedGlass  
> Sarah198026(wattpad)


End file.
